That Thing We Call Tennis
by HanaKashix3
Summary: We know how tennis is as Ryoma explains it, "You run around and hit balls." Though love can't be described that easily. Satomi came from America to help Seigaku train. Hoshi came from America and is crossdressing to join Seigaku KaidohxOc RyomaxOc BadSum
1. Reunited

**That Thing We Call Tennis (TTWCT)**

**HanaKashix3**

* * *

My new PoT fan-fiction. It's a KaidohxOC and RyomaxOC. Different Oc for them though. There might be a few triangles or squares. Lemons (why do they call them that?), I'm not sure about them yet. R&R.

* * *

**Reunited...**

Satomi's POV:

Slowly walking around Seigaku to the Ranking Tournament. I see a sign that read 'Ranking Tournament located nearby the entrance of the school.' I turn to see a boy, no a girl with a cap and baggy clothes making it seem like a boy. She turns to look at me with her dark brown eyes. They look so familiar.

"Hoshi?" I ask, "Is that you?"

She put her hand over my mouth and whispers, "Shh, I heard the girls team sucked. So, I'm cross-dressing as a guy to join the regulars guys team. My name will be Kuro, Hikaru instead. Just play along..."

Hikaru and I walked to the tournament. He was in C block. Kawamura and Eiji were in C block as well. I look at D block to see Kaidoh and Inui. Lastly, I see Ryoma Echizen.

'_Hmm, Kawamura-senpai is in for it. Ryoma Echizen, isn't he that freshman from America? Hey, another recruit!'_

I turn to Hikaru and smile. He looks at me with a straight face.

"What?" he continues to stare.

"You know, you haven't changed at all.," I smile, "You're still so short! Drink more milk!"

"Thanks, senpai.," he smirks.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" I put him in a headlock and gave him a nuggie.

"Ouch, that hurt.," he slowly walks off to the tennis court while waving good bye.

'_Tezuka, I wonder what convinced you to put two freshmen in the ranking tournament. I wonder how the regulars are doing...'_

I skipped my way over to the scoreboard to see Kaidoh sitting next to the tree. I found a playmate!

"Kaidoh!" I get behind him, though he wasn't startled, more angry, "Whatcha' doing?"

"Fshhhh.," he closes his eyes.

I pout and start to poke his face. After the third poke he had an aggravated look on his face but he still had his eyes closed.

"Stop.," he commands as he looks at me with his snake stare.

"What's the magic word?" I continue to poke him.

His face turns red from anger and sighs, "Please?"

I stop poking him and smile, "Okay! Oh, and good luck!"

"Fshhhh.," he stands up and leaves.

"Yo!" I turn to see Momoshiro, "Satomi, what are you up to now?"

"Momo-chan!" I smile, "Just messing around with Kaidoh. Ready for the tournament?"

"You bet!" he grins.

"If you don't become a regular, I'm not treating you out to the hamburger place anymore.," I give a sly grin, "You can't have Kaidoh becoming a regular and you not, right?"

"Eh??" he looks at me with a cute shocked face, "How mean! And I'll never let that guy be better than me!"

"So you have to win!" I smile. He nods and goes to Block B.

'_That'll keep him going for sure.'_

Skipping over to Oishi and Tezuka, they looked as if they were talking about something important. Maybe about the two new freshmen or about Kawamura who might not be able to become a regular this year because of the sushi store's financial problems and not enough time to be training for the tournaments.

"Tezuka-senpai!" I make an curious face while stopping next to Oishi, "When did you put another freshman into the ranking? I only knew about Echizen being in there."

"Kuro, Hikaru signed up in the beginning, but at first I wasn't going to except it. Now that Kawamura confirmed to us that he's not going to be able to play, he's going to at least be in the ranking tournament but from what I know, Kuro is a national winner from America so, I doubt that Kawamura would be a problem to him.," he states calmly.

'_Yeah, him... Though, Kawamura is such a good guy.'_

"You seem a bit interested in the freshmen, do you know them?" Oishi asks.

"Well, I used to live in America and I've known Hikaru for a bit there.," I smile, "Can I still help out for training this year too, ne?"

"We might need your part of training again.," Tezuka sighs, "Including your... cheerful... Enthusiasm."

"Okay!" I start to run off to block D to see Echizen easily beating his opponent. "He's good isn't he?" I give out a bit of a shriek to see Inui-senpai.

"Hai, but senpai, when did you get here?" I ask with a curious look, "Your getting data for your round with him, aren't you?"

"I've _been_ here.," he gives a smirk, "and yes, I'm getting a lot of data. Hopefully he doesn't know what you know about my data."

"You never know Inui-senpai," I grin, "he just might know the secret..."

"You're up to something...," his glasses shine from the light, "Aren't you?"

"No.," I smile, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason.," he says in a calm voice, "Just wondering if there was anything else I could add in my data book."

"Good luck Inui-senpai.," I wave my hand goodbye as I walk to block C. Hikaru was against Kawamura and it was 2-0, Hikaru lead.

I turn to a freshman and ask, "Has that freshman on court been against Eiji-senpai yet?" "Hai, he won by one game.," he says as he keeps his eye on the game, "He's good."

I nod and walk to Fuji's match, there seemed to be no problem. Momoshiro seemed to be winning his match with a sophomore.

'_For what I know everyone last year will make it besides Kawamura, and either Inui or Kaidoh. Likely it's going to be Inui... Well, maybe he'll help do training with me. Hmmm, where's someone I can play with?'_

I walk around the courts to see Kaidoh sitting next to the desk.

"Hey, how was your match?" I ask smiling brightly in front of his face. "Won all of them, need to do one with the freshman.," he sighs. "Don't underestimate him Kaidoh.," I point my finger at him, "Be careful, that freshman isn't just an ordinary one. He's a special one."

He does his 'fshhhh' as a response. I pout considering it seemed as if he wasn't paying attention. Well, at least now it's his fault if he loses cause he didn't listen to me. He goes into the court with Ryoma Echizen. After a gruesome match with Echizen, Kaidoh lost. Though, it seemed as if he had paid attention. I overhear the freshmen talking about a boy named Hikaru Kuro, he made it all the way and beat Kawamura. Eiji and Kawamura are playing right now.

'_Good job, Hoshi. You made it...I'm so PROUD!!'_

All of the sudden, Kaidoh starts to hit his knee with his racket.

"He's always the same...," Fuji says with his usual smile.

I run over on court, pick up his bandana, grab his wrist.

"Kaidoh, don't hurt yourself. You know you have one more match with Inui. If this boo-boo gets worse, you might lose.," I hand him bandana and take his racket in case he'd still try to do it again, "Kaidoh-chan, you're so weird sometimes."

I walk around trying to find Hikaru but, end up bumping into the freshman that beat Kaidoh, Ryoma Echizen... He's good, though I have a feeling that he can do better... If, of course, he'd make his own style of tennis.

"Hey.," I smile as he looks at me weirdly, "Good luck beating Inui. He's a tough cookie."

"Whatever.," he looks at Oishi, "Ryoma Echizen, Court D, 6-3."

"Thanks.," Oishi says as he writes the score on the board. Echizen then starts to walk off.

"You know.," I look up at the sky., "The clouds are _really really REALLY _high today."

"Satomi, just what are you rambling about now, nya?" I turn to see none other then Eiji. "Uh," I say sounding kind of clueless, "the clouds." He smiles then pouts, "That freshman, Hikaru, is a tough one. Oishi, Block C, 6-3. Kawamura won't be with us anymore, ne?" Oishi nods as he writes down yet another score.

'_Ryoma's match is the last one now. Hmmm, will he be able to pull it off?'_

The match ended with Ryoma winning with his one-foot slip step technique. So really in the end, both freshmen did make it to the regulars. And Kawamura really wasn't able to become one after all. Not that he would be able to anyways.

I run over to Kawamura, "Kawa-chan, you didn't make it this year." He gives a weak smile, "Ah, though either way, the shop hasn't been going too well. I need help out." "I'll help too! By going over to your dad's sushi store, everyday and buy something!" I say with a lot of strange determination. "You don't really need to-" I stop him, "No, I _have_ to. You're such a good person Kawamura-senpai, it's sad that you have to leave the tennis club. You have to visit us sometime, I'll be helping them train to be in tip-top shape for tournaments to come. Inui-senpai might help too." "I'll be sure to visit and thanks for helping the store." he starts to make his way out of the tennis courts. "I'll see you at your dad's store tonight, ne?" he nods and walks to his store.

I hear Momoshiro talking to Eiji about Kawamura. Tezuka announces, "Everyone line up at court!" Everyone lines up and I stand between Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki. Coach Ryuzaki then screams out with her frightening voice of doom, "Tomorrow regulars will be doing exercises and practice, others will be picking up the tennis ball. Dismissed!"

Everyone starts to leave in groups with their friends. Three freshmen gather around Ryoma congratulating him on Regulars.

'_What a day.. Time to go to Kawamura's Sushi.'_

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Please Review, though I don't care if you do or don't but, it's nice to see what people think about the story. I'll write the next one as soon as I can.


	2. Fights, Arguments, Tasty Drinks

OMG! I actually got an alert from someone on this story! That's a whole lot faster than my other one. Thank you, Yuki Taiki. (I hope I spelled it right, tell me if I didn't) I read your profile too. (I have no life.) It's amazing you're 10,000,000 years old. Can you even breath at that age?! Oh, if anyone plays Maple story (Seriously, I have no life.) I'm a guy on there; (Weird) but, my name in Scania is Fshhhhhhh (7 h's)! Enjoy chapter two of... That Thing We Call Tennis. (Which is from the saying, That Thing We Call Love) You know cause it's tennis so... I'm going to stop rambling now... Oh, and one last thing.

(BEWARE, MANY FAN GIRLS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU ARAI FOR GETTING RID OF THEM.) Read the chapter to find out what this loco(ME) is talking about.

I like using these-- ()

* * *

Chapter Two - Fights, Arguments, Tactics. (FAT)

* * *

Satomi's POV:

**The Next Day**...

Putting on the hated colors of Seishun Gakuen's pink and green uniform. Who knows why it couldn't have been different colors. The sound of Let Me Be With You by ROUND TABLE from my phone starts to ring.

"Moshi, moshi?" I answer the phone. "Satomi, I have a question.," It was Hoshi. "Shoot.," I command with the fact that I like answering questions truthfully unless there's a dilemma. "Have you told anyone about this? You know, the cross-dressing thing.," she seemed a bit uneasy but knowing Hoshi, she tries to show less of that or any emotion besides anger and annoyance as possible. "Uhhh, no. And don't worry Hika-chan I won't tell others. Until, well, you want me to.," I hear a 'che'. "Thanks, Satomi-chan.," This is probably a once in a life time chance to hear Hoshi saying thank you to someone. I should write this down somewhere, "Oh, and also, why did you give me a nickname like that?" "Umm, because it's fun to give people nicknames.," I smile even though I know she can't see it. "Whatever, see you at the court.," she hangs up.

After a few minutes of getting everything together and was about to head out the door, someone starts knocking. I open the door to see Fuji-senpai with his usual smile standing in front of the door.

"Oh, that's right. Today's Friday.," I laugh. Every Friday Fuji takes a different route which is the way I go; so he ends up picking me up on the way there.

"Eh, you didn't forget about me, did you?" He had a childish frown.

"Of course not Fuji-senpai. Who would ever forget you?" I smile brightly.

He links my arm with his as I close and lock the door. Talking about our progress in school and tennis until a car pulls over.

"Need a ride, Syusuke?" his older sister asks, "Your friend can come in too."

I look over at Fuji and he nods, "Ah, thanks sis." "Satomi, get in.," he looks at me as he opens the car door for me to get in.

FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE CAR...

"Thank you for the ride Yumiko-san.," I slightly bow. "Iie, it's fine, but please, call me Yumi-chan. Saying Yumiko-san makes me feel old.," she smiles. "Of course, Yumi-chan.," I understood how she felt about that considering Hoshi always calls me senpai.

"Fuji, are you dating Satomi-chan?" she has a gentle yet sly smile plastered on her face, "You talk about her a lot at home and you walk to school with her every Friday. Kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

"Huh, oh no, Satomi-chan and I aren't dating, we're friends, that's all.," he blushes a little.

"What about my ototo Satomi-chan?" she looks over at me with the mirror, "Would you date him, even if he's a year older?"

"Who me?" I turn to Fuji who just smiles and waits for an answer, "Well, yeah. Fuji's a great guy, who wouldn't want to date him?"

"I see...," she looks at Fuji who keeps smiling like his usual self, "Well here's the school, I'll see you later today Fuji and Satomi-chan, enjoy your day. Thank you for answering my question confidently. Most people wouldn't have done that."

"Your welcome Yumi-chan, I guess I'm just the kind of person who answers questions truthfully, unless there's something wrong.," I smile at her and wave goodbye as the car speed off.

"Satomi-chan?" Fuji asks me with his smile, "Did you actually mean that question? She was just messing with you. I hope."

"Why, Fuji-senpai?" I look at him with a sly smile, "Do you want that answer to be true?"

"Why, was it true.," he continues to smile. "If you want it to be.," I laugh.

"And what if I wanted it to be true?"

"Then maybe it's true?"

"Is it true?"

"If you want it to be."

"Then I want it to be."

"Then let the answer be 100 true."

The students walking around start to whisper. Damn people and their hobby to gossip. Oh well.

'_This is fun. Fuji and I are in a weird conversation if I like him, even though I love him like a brother. SO FUN!!'_

I look at the time, school bell rings in fifteen minutes. "Fuji-kun, we'll settle this later today. I need to get ready for the day." "Ah, see you later.," he waves bye and walks to the senior division of the school.

Walking past by class 2-8 I say hi to Momo who waves back with his mouth filled with breakfast foods. Sitting in my desk behind Kaidoh; I get out a pencil and poke the back of his head. With a few pokes I hear a 'fshhhhhhh'.

He turns to look at me, "What Satomi?"

"You didn't say 'Ohayo!' to me.," I pout.

"Fshhhh, fine, oha-" he was cut off by an energetic peach running up to me screaming, "Satomi! Satomi!"

He slams his hand onto my desk, "Is it true?!"

"Take a chill pill Momo. What's true?" I felt uneasy. There really isn't anything about me to gos-. Again, damn people and their hobby to gossip.

"Don't 'What's true?' me Satomi. Are you really going out with Fuji-senpai?!" this caused a large group, large I mean like three classes, to gather around Momo, Kaidoh, and me.

"I walk with him to school every Friday and we caught up with his sister, so she gave us a ride to school. I'm not dating him or anything. It's a regular every week thing. Like I go out to run with Kaidoh every Monday. Right Kaidoh?" I turn to Kaidoh who just nods and turns to look straight forward.

"SORA SATOMI! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH FUJI-SAMA! NEVER! NOT ON OUR WATCH!" the fan clubs have arrived. My kouhais, fellow classmates, and senpais are ganging up on me to make sure NOTHING is going on with me and Fuji. Though, even if they try, I still see him because of tennis practice.

"My kouhais shouldn't be in here so please turn back, you can bombard me during lunch with Oishi and Eiji-senpai.," I try to eliminate the number of people in the classroom before the floor collapses from the weight of a thousand people on a wooden floor, "2nd classes should be in there classrooms getting ready for class. You all need it, for your dropping grades. Senpais, you can bombard me during lunch with Oishi and Eiji as well. Please leave. And also, shouldn't you be being kind to your kouhais?! Not trying to scold them off an untrue rumor."

The fans' faces all frown as they head out or for some of the group who are actually in this class. After all the ruckus, ten minutes still remained till class started. The classroom door opens once again. Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji appear from behind the door. The fans start flipping out once again as the three start to walk to me.

"Nya, Satomi, your gonna get killed by Fuji's fans. You know that, right?" my neko relating senpai says.

I give a sigh but soon afterwards my face brightens, "Ah, I know."

"KYA!! EIJI-SEMPAI!!" the crowd of Eiji fans scream as Arai and his two friends try to get the group to settle by shouting, "SHUT UP!"

"Be careful Satomi-chan, we can't have you hurt before the first day with regulars.," our mother hen regular says as he pats my head.

"OISHI-SEMPA-" they got cut off by Arai screaming, "Oi! SHUT UP!"

"Well, sorry that I caused this mess Sato-chan.," Fuji looks at me with a smile, as always.

"FU-" Arai and his gang(the two other people) finally got the door closed with no Regular fan in the classroom.

"Iie, it's fine. I think I have to deal with this because I get the inside scoop on what happens with the regulars daily.," I state probably the most true social fact of the day. I turn to Oishi, "Oishi-senpai, when they call for regulars, I can come too right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you practically are a regular. You even get the jersey. So why not.," he smiles.

"Hmmm, okay. Just making sure.," Momo looks at Oishi with astonishment. Oishi turns his head in confusion as Momo speaks out, "She gets a Regulars jersey?! What?! Why??"

"She practices with us. Sometimes helps for ranking tournament. Helps out kouhais unlike the others who should be helping. And a lot more, so she deserves it.," Oishi proved a good point. I grin.

"Nya, well time to get to class. See you three at practice.," Eiji waves bye as he, Fuji, and Oishi open the door and run out to their classrooms for they only have four minutes to get there. My guess... they'll miraculously make it.

"Momo-chan, go back to your classroom. You probably didn't even get ready for your classes.," he nervously smiles and runs out the door trying not to get trampled by the rampages of the fan girls.

"Satomi, got a pencil you could spare?" a bit surprised on who ask me the question I turn to see Kaidoh with his hand out desperately needing something to write with for the day.

"Uh, sure. Here wait.," I dig into my book bag to finally find my pencil case. I toss Kaidoh the case as he catches it with ease, "Take two pencils. Doesn't matter if it's wooden or mechanical. Be sure to take an eraser. Oh, and if you take a mechanical, be sure to take a pack of led too."

He nods and starts looking for the two pencils, "Wait why two?"

"If you break the first pencil, are you going to start asking people for pencils again? So just take two instead.," I broke out my genius mind.

"I see.," he nods in agreement.

With my things ready for class and my pencil safely return from the snake-like tennis player, class starts.

"So, for today class...," the teacher continues to talk.

'_This English class never ceases to bore me.'_

An hour or so past and it was time for the next class. Momo suddenly runs up to me.

"Satomi, in your English class did you turn in your work?" It was obvious; Momo didn't do his English homework. As always.

"No, but he does go around to make sure you did it.," I say. He grabs my shoulders and shake them screaming, "I NEED to see your homework, PLEASE!"

"Uh, ummm, here.," I say I find the glorious sheet of paper and hand it over to Momo.

'_This guy, really need to learn to do English homework. Not ask friends for it everyday.'_

"Wait Momo, you don't have English next. You have gym with Kaidoh and me?"

"Ah, I know. I'll write on the way there and back..," he says.

"That's the smartest thing you've said this year.," Kaidoh breaks our conversation.

"Oi Mabushi. You're the one to talk!" Momo starts to talk back.

'_This is just tempting for another fight... FUN! Wait, no. BAD!'_

"You wanna go!" they both yell. Momo then growls as Kaidoh does starts hissing.

"Let's get to class!" I get between them and link my arms with theirs, running to the gym.

"Wait, wait Satomi. Slow down. I can't write!" Momo yells and writes while gets dragged.

"That's you two get for arguing!" I shout running even faster.

"Fshhhhhhh, slow down!" Kaidoh eyes widened as I ran even faster.

After three minutes of intense running we make it to the gym with five minutes to spare. With only a few girls in the girl's locker I quickly change into a t-shirt and gym shorts meeting Kaidoh and Momoshiro who seemed to look pissed off at each other.

"What do we need to run again?"

"NO!" they both shout.

While 2 minutes passed by the class started with some stretches. The new unit happened to be basketball, which Momo seemed to love. Not as much as food and tennis but, just enough to play it well. Kaidoh and Momo were picked as captain. That meant something's going to go wrong. Big time.

As the hour past and the only three remaining player who weren't dying of exhaustion like the others were Kaidoh, Momo, and me. Since Kaidoh got first pick and he knew I could hold out stamina as much as he could for the fact that I run with him all the time; he chose me. Even though I felt bad it was 2 to 1, I didn't want to lose either. Kaidoh and I exchanged glances for the tiebreaking score.

Momo got the idea of what was and stood right in front of the basket. About three or so feet away from the basket Kaidoh passed me the ball. Dribbling over to Kaidoh, he brings out his hands as I step on them and he pushes upward for me to reach the basket for a slam dunk. Sadly, Momoshiro caught my waist and pulled me down before I could dunk it.

'_Screw him and being so tall. Well one more plan left.'_

"Kaidoh!" I yell passing him the ball that luckily Momo didn't steal. He catches it and runs to the basket. I shove Momo's head down for his back to become the foot ladder of victory for our team. Kaidoh quickly dribbles his way over as Momo struggles to get his head out of my grip. Kaidoh jumps for his foot to make it on Momo's back and jumps once more to make the dunk as our team cheers. Kaidoh makes the basket causing our team to be outraged in happiness as they sit in the bleachers as the coach told them to.

I release Momo's head as he complains about a headache and how two against one wasn't a fair game. I skip over to Kaidoh handing him a cold bottle of water and a towel.

"What a harsh game of basketball, right?"

"Fshhhhhhh, if I didn't get first pick and chose you. My team would've lost."

"That's nice to say Mabushi." Momo sit next to me knowing that Kaidoh would get aggravated by the comment.

"Hey Momo.," I say as he looks at me curiously, "You want to go run again?"

"No thanks.," he smiles nervously, "I need to finish English homework."

"Well, hurry.," I state, "Everyone's leaving for the showers and you really need to finish the homework or sensei's gonna get mad again."

"Fshhhh, let him be.," Kaidoh stands up to leave to the showers, "It's his fault that he can't think about anything but food. I'm leaving for the showers."

"Oi, Mabushi.," Momo stands up for another argument, "You wanna repeat that?!"

"It's your fault that you can't think about anything but food."

"MABUSHI!"

"FSHHHHHHH!"

"My back still hurts from your massive weight Mabushi!"

"Ano, Momo, Kaidoh isn't the kind of person who weighs a ton.," I state the obvious.

"Fshhhh, try thinking a little more dumb ass.," Kaidoh walks off.

With Momo seeming to have the want to jump Kaidoh. I nudge Momo to looks at me. He does so and I give a thumbs up and wink while mouthing, 'I got this.' I run to Kaidoh and punch the back of his head leaving a rather large bump, "Kaidoh, that's not nice!"

He hisses then leaves to the showers. Momo pats my back and heads to the showers as well. I was right about to go in but someone grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me into the middle of the gym. Seeing the person who grabbed was hard considering there was a little over 50 girls in front, behind, and sides surrounding me with a 'I Love Seigaku Regulars More Than You Do, So Back Off Bitch!' look and signs saying, 'I Love You, Fuji' or any other Regular. Even Tomoka was there. (I guess you can say that Satomi met heard her cheering for Ryoma when he was playing Kaidoh;;;)

"You know, you really could have just called my name. It's not polite to yank other people's shirts and drag them on a dirty gym floor.," I look at them with childish annoyance.

"Satomi, you know why we're here.," Yumi, Fuji's fan club president, looks at me angrily with arms crossed.

"Uh, to try and kill me because I get along with regulars too well and that help train them for tournaments while you try to impress them with suck-ish tennis form and badly used techniques?" I say but what can you say. It's a very true fact.

"Why you?!" she picks me up by the collar of my shirt, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Satomi Sora.," I say in my usual happy tone,

She makes a fist aiming for my face but I catch it before it hits my face.

"Yumi, nice try but I learned tae kwon do since I was three. You can't hit me that easily.," I smile.

Yumi's friend and vice president of Fuji's fan club, Ami, tries to hit me with a sign that reads, 'Fuji, please marry me.'

'_These girls, seriously, have no life. I wonder if I'll get in trouble for this.'_

"Hey what's going on here?" Everyone stops and turns to see Tezuka and the rest of the regulars. (How did they all get there and where are the teachers? Who cares?! How do I know?)

"KYA!" the fan girls scream running over to their favorite regular.

I walk over to Tezuka, "Thanks for the help Tezuka-senpai."

"It's fine.," Tezuka looks at me with his usual cold, distant, look of nothingness.

"You know, it seems like your cold but, deep inside you really care about me. Don't you?" I look at him with a grin.

"You help the team, I have to thank you in someway.," I try to look for a way to get out of the mob of girls screaming and desperately asking for autographs and dates.

'_Okay, time do something that'll probably get me killed. Though, I think it'll be fun. For him and me.'_

I walk over to Fuji and give him a look meaning, 'I'm serious about this but also it's to get a few tortured.' He gave me an almost unnoticeable nod but I understood.

'_Fuji-kun, is the best person to go to for torture. Even through his smile, he loves to torture people even more.'_

"Fuji-kun, I have a question.," I smile and say loudly so everyone could hear while the look on Yumi and Ami's seemed to look like they knew what was going on.

"Hmmm.," he looks at me curiously but with a smile; so fake but so real, "What is it Satomi-chan?"

"Will you go out with me?" I look at him back with a heart warming smile but a devil laugh inside.

"Of course, Satomi-chan.," Fuji seemed to enjoy the 'EHH?!' coming from the fan girls and some of the regulars, "I mean we were talking about this in the car."

"Well, that's what led me to the question.," I give him a hug.

He hugs back and says, "I was going to ask you the same question after practice but I guess the earlier the better."

The face on the fan girls were priceless. Same with the faces on Momo, Oishi, Kawamura, Eiji, and Kaidoh. Hoshi, Ryoma, and Tezuka seemed unfazed. Inui just wrote in his notebook and grinned.

"Well, this is my next class so I'll find you at lunch with Oishi and Eiji, okay?" he says as we stop the hug.

"Okay. My next class is Math with Kaidoh, so I'll see you then.," I waves bye to go and find my book bag.

'_Because of this I couldn't even go to the showers today. It's okay. I'll take one during free period or something. Though, I didn't sweat a lot even in this long basketball game.'_

I find my bag and walk out the gym with Kaidoh and Momo catching up.

"Hey Satomi, are you serious about going out with Fuji-senpai? Or did you and him just do that whole thing to torture his fan club?" Momo asks while speed writing his homework.

"No, it was serious. Could you tell by his face?" I laugh.

"Ehh?! You can actually read Fuji-senpai smiling facial expressions?" he had a shocked face.

"Well, can't you. It's not hard.," I keep walking.

We run to class with the remaining 3 minutes left and Momo's finished homework. Class started as soon as Kaidoh and I came to the class room.

'_That was close.'_

We take our seats with the teacher giving us a bad look. I whisper to Kaidoh, "Hey that was close. We were almost late to class." "That's because that idiot was going to slow writing his homework.," Kaidoh whispers back.

Math class went on as the usual, the teacher was strict about every rule and the formulas of things went on and on. Being the nice, smart kid my parents except me to be; I take the notes as fast and neat as possible saving me some time to do part of the math homework.

'_Momo better not bug me about math homework too. If he wants it, he better make up with Kaidoh and ask for it.'_

With five minutes before lunch time, the teacher comes around to take up homework and pass us back a test. I got back my test and see 99. I look to see the small error. I finally see a circle around the time in red pen and writing saying, 'It was 12:34 not 12:35. Be sure your watch is set to the exact time, Satomi.'

'_What the hell?! Because it was thirty-four minutes after twelve instead of thirty-five?! That's a bunch of bull-'_

"Oi, Satomi. Your face says you didn't get a hundred. What'd you get?" I snap back to reality to see Kaidoh with his test in his hand.

"I got a ninety-nine because my cell phone told me the time was a minute faster than his.," I frown, "What did you get?"

He shows me his paper with the marks of one, zero, zero, percentage sign.

"Hundred."

"I hate you sometimes Kaidoh."

"Fshhhhhhh."

The bell rings and I leave with Kaidoh to the lunch room to find Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji. Kaidoh, once again brought a lunch from home.

"What did you bring today?" I ask.

"Don't know. It just had a note that said for me to take it to eat for lunch.," he shrugs.

"I see. Well I'm going to go buy lunch. See ya." he nods as I get into the line. Luckily the line wasn't that long because I sped walked the lunch room to find a place to sit and eat before the fan girls came. Just hopefully Fuji will do something about them. Or Oishi. He can be protective.

I got some new bread that came out and a pint of milk. I needed to eat something, but fast. I look for Oishi, Eiji and Fuji but with no luck I sit at an empty table waiting for them. After a few minutes pass I hear, "Hoi Hoi!"_'Seems like Eiji-senpai's here.'_

The group of three usual smiling third years sit at the table with no food.

"Your all not eating?" I ask as I take a bite out of my bread.

"Ah, we got food in our class from a speaker. So none of the third years want to eat. So it's free time for us.," Fuji says playing with my hair.

"Ehh?! You two were serious about the going-" I cover Eiji's mouth.

"Shh, they might hear you…," I put a finger to my lip.

"Who are they?" Oishi slightly turns his head.

"The fan girls. That's who.," I hide behind Fuji pointing at the mob of fan girls with love signs in their hands.

"Satomi, didn't you learn self defense in tae kwon do?" Fuji looks at me.

"Ehh?! You did tae kwon do?" Eiji looked astonished.

"Well, yeah. Kendo and judo too. I'm better at kendo. But Hikaru is better at tae kwon do and judo. Oh, but I can block and all. I just don't like hurting people.," I quickly finish up my lunch and walk over to throw the carton of milk away with the three following.

"I got an idea. I can't tell Satomi what it is. But Oishi, Eiji please, lend me your ears for a second.," Fuji puts his finger on his chin. Oishi and Eiji exchange looks, shrugs, then goes over to Fuji who whispers a secret plan. I hear Eiji snicker and Oishi saying, "No! That's too dangerous!" which got many people's attention, including the fan girls. The fan girls start to run toward me and the three grab my wrist and runs out of the cafeteria.

"What are you planning Fuji??"

"Something Satomi-chan. Just, go with the flow and trust your instincts."

"Okay?"

Oishi grabs my shoulders tightly, "Satomi keep running, we'll be back. Go into room 2-6 and trust your name. Think of what you told Fuji one day."

'_Trust my name. Sato mean village or wise and mi means beautiful. Sora mean sky. My parents chose wise instead of village. What did I tell Fuji?'_

I keep running while Oishi and Eiji try to hold off as much of the fan girls as possible. That took out most of them but about fifteen which included Yumi and Ami were able to pass through. The other fan girls knowing that it's up to the ones still running and just stand down.

Running till I got the second year's part of the school, I go up the stairs with girls screaming, "Satomi! Get your ass over here!" I run to class 2-6 to see it empty. I close the door and quickly look around. Once I got to the window to see my hint, it was too late. They found me.

_Flashback..._

_Walking with Fuji to school like every Friday, he asks, "Satomi, what's one thing you've really wanted to do?"_

"_I want to skydive without any gear and land in someone's arms. Without dying.," I laugh._

_With a casual smile he says, "Then, I promise you that I'll make that come true and whoever it is that catches you will be with you. Forever."_

_End of Flashback...'Oh So that's what he meant by my name. __**Wisely **__advise myself to jump out the window and try to make it seem like I'm falling from the __**sky**__. __**Sato**__ means __**wise **__and __**Sora **__means __**sky**__. I get it. SO HE WANTS ME TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW!?'_The fan girls slowly walk towards me. I turn to see the open window and laugh.

"What's so funny Satomi?!" Yumi seemed really pissed.

"Nothing, so umm. Bye!" I smile as I jump straight down where Oishi, Fuji, and Kaidoh were holding out their arms to try to catch me while Eiji throws a mannequin sort of thing with a Seigaku uniform and black wig out the window the floor below.

I close my eyes waiting for someone to catch me.

'_This is a life of adventure and risks. Things that I've always wanted to do. That my parents won't let me do.'_

I hear the wind stop and I open my eyes to see that Kaidoh had caught me."Thank you Kaidoh! For catching me! I though I was gonna die for a second there!" I smile and turn to Fuji, "Hey, Fuji."

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Thanks for keeping that little promise.," I whisper in his ear.

"Kaidoh caught you. Not me. Be happy with him.," he whispers back.

"Well now we get to surprise Yumi and the others that you're not dead.," Oishi laughs.

We all run outside to see Yumi and Ami crying about how sorry they were.

"Then why don't you apologize to me not a dummy, dummy.," I laugh as Yumi and Ami turn around with swollen eyes.

"Satomi...," Yumi whispers, "I thought you were..."

"Well... Fuji made up a plan with Eiji and Oishi and didn't tell me about it. But they did tell me to go with the flow. I told Fuji I wanted to go skydiving so he made me jump out the window because of you two and the mob of tennis fan girls.," I point out, "Kaidoh caught me and Eiji threw out this mannequin of Seishun Gakuen's girls that I made with Fuji last year. Which made you to think that was me because of the wig and here we are now. Me alive and you two crying over a mannequin on the ground. Wasn't that fun?"

Yumi and Ami walk to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Satomi, I'm sorry. Just take Fuji." I nod my head as they run into the school. Fuji takes my arm and take me to an empty classroom while the other enjoy the rest of the ten minutes before lunch is over.

"Satomi."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anything to do after school?"

"No, I go to Kawamura's Sushi every night but that's about it."

"Hmm. How about today I take you out there? With Yuuta and Yumiko"

"Sure..."

'_Fuji, don't you think you're going a bit too fast? The first day and already dinner with your siblings. Well, that's Fuji for you. Unpredictable and such sweet guy, you forget about the unpredictable weirdness.'_

"Though, Fuji, do you really think you can get Yuuta to come? I mean with the fact that he doesn't really enjoy being with you.," I ask him a bit unsure if I should actually being saying it.

"I think I can get him, if I try. I'm pretty sure that my sister would want him to come as well.," he takes my hand and leads me out the door and to my classroom, "Well, see you at practice."

I nod as he turns to leave. I turn to go into the classroom with classes starting in about five minutes and the fan girls all staring at me. Awkwardly, I walk to my seat next to Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh, why are they staring at me?"

"Because you survived jumping out a window from the second story."

"Oh, right."

With another boring class starting I quickly write the notes we need for an upcoming test.

"Miss Sora, please answer this question.," Takamora-sensei, the history teacher, points to a sentence written on the board, 'In which state of the United States did Japan bomb during the world war?'

'_So simple.'_

I stand up and answer, "Hawaii, was the state that was bombed during World War Two by Japanese Military."

"That is correct, you may sit down."

I sit back down and sigh.

'_Just because I'm sitting here writing notes doesn't mean I'm not listening. Big meanie.'_

After about three more boring classes were over and I've changed into a Regular's jacket that they let me wear only at practices I walk to the tennis courts.

AT THE COURTS...

"All right, anyone who's not a regular pick up the tennis balls. Regulars will be doing training. Dismissed!" Ryazaki-sensei yells. She scares me. I mean... Just look at her!

I stand in the court with Fuji next to me.

"Today for training I thought I'd ask a little someone for help.," Ryazaki smirks as someone walks into the courts with boxes and cones. It was none other than Inui Sadaharu.

With the color coordinating tennis things started the most oddest thing appeared in Inui's hands. Inui's Vegetable Juice. It was dark green with darker green swirls of evil toxic.

'_Is that edible? I wonder...'_

After Eiji's run to the fountain got me a bit scared. Even Ryoma couldn't stand it! It was Kaidoh and my turn for the practice. Kaidoh did a snake shot but hit the wrong cone. Inui gives him the cup of 'fun'. He quickly drinks down the Inui juice and starts speed running out of the courts. While everyone were watching Kaidoh drink; I was watching him as well which caused me not to see the ball coming towards me. Inui was right behind me with a smirk and a glass of juice in his hand.

"It can't be that bad. Right?" I say with an uneasy smile.

"Just think of it like that.," Inui continues to smirk.

I take the cup and sniff the juice which had a heavy smell of pepper. I take a big breath and drink it down. Oishi and Fuji look at me worried. I gag a bit and recover.

"It's not...that...bad. A bit too much pepper but it's not bad. Eww, but it has a weird aftertaste.," I make a disgusted look while Momo and Oishi look at me stunned.

"Well, you're not affected by it...much.," Inui starts to write in his book.

"I'm gonna go get some water to wash down the aftertaste.," I walk out the courts hearing Fuji and Hoshi's name be called for practice.

I jog over to the fountain to see Eiji and Kaidoh laying on the ground.

"Are you two okay?" I ask smiling.

"NO! IT TASTED DISGUSTING!" they yell in unison.

"Well, I'm just here cause there was a weird aftertaste and I want to get rid of it.," I quickly take a drink and wipe my mouth for any water left.

"Nya, So you didn't hate it? It didn't taste bad at all?" Eiji looks at me horrified.

"No, not really. My stomach hurts a bit but it wasn't really bad.," I look at Kaidoh who just looked uncomfortable, "Kaidoh, you okay?"

"How could you like something like that?" he sighs.

"AHHHH! MOVE OUT THE WAY SATOMI! I NEED WATER!" Momo runs towards us at light speed and runs straight into the fountain where he quickly turns it on and gulps down large amounts of water.

"It wasn't bad Momo.," Fuji walks in.

"Hey Fuji. You don't seem to be affected.," I smile.

"It was tasty.," he keeps his usual poker face.

"It's not something I'd drink everyday but it was okay.," everyone else looks at Fuji and I disgusted.

"Wow, you two were like made for each other.," Momo says who finally finished drinking water.

"BURNING!" Taka-san was running full speed to the group for the most needed thing in the tennis club., water. As he starts to drink the water Hoshi jogs down for a drink as well.

"How did it taste, Hika?" I ask bubbly.

"Weird taste.," he takes a quick drink of water, "I will not drink that again though"

"But, it was good.," Fuji says.

"What are you all doing here.," Tezuka was here. That meant one thing. We're in trouble.

"Ten laps, everyone.," we all get up and start running to the courts. While running around the courts I run next to Fuji.

"What time do you want to meet at the restaurant?" I ask.

"How about 6:30? I have to convince Yuuta to come and it might take a while.," he says.

"Okay then. I'll meet you and your- wait, is it only Yuuta and Yumi-chan?" I question, "What about your-"

He cuts me off, "My parents are out of town. So you'll be eating with my siblings."

"Okay."

After the ten laps today's practice was over. Ryazaki said that Inui will now be helping with training along with me, which meant fun and Inui Juice all year.

'_Hehehe, torturing the regulars are fun.'_

Everyone says bye to one another and others ask if anyone wants to go have ice cream or a burger. While I denied Momo's offer to buy burgers I walk home with Kaidoh.

"Hey Kaidoh."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for catching me."

"It's fine."

"But, how did you get stuck helping out?"

"I was walking and somehow Eiji-sempai grabbed my arm and dragged me into it."

"Oh. Well I'll somehow repay you, kay?"

"'It's fi-"

"No. I'll repay you for saving my life. I could've died if you didn't catch me."

"Fshhhh"

"Well, I need to go get ready for dinner with Fuji and his siblings so see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ah, have fun."

"Oh, and Kaidoh."

"What?"

"Keep the pencils."

"Fshhhh."

With that Kaidoh walk passed my house and I walk in. Now it's time to get ready for a bit of an awkward dinner.

* * *

OMG, this thing took FOREVER to finish! Sorry minna for the very late update. I have a lot of things to add in later chapters though. And just remember this is a RyomaxOC and KaidohxOc story. Satomi will probably not be with Fuji for the rest of the story. I will somehow find a way (cause I haven't figured out how) for them to break up. (I'm so smart). (Bad grammar in the next three words of the sentence after this.) Me and Hoshi, (Hoshi is based off of a friend of mine who's Japanese name is Hoshi) tried Inui Juice on June 2nd, 2008. It wasn't horrible, really. For me, it had a funky aftertaste and a stomachache for like five hours. Hoshi has a headache for five hours. Any ideas for Satomi and Fuji break up? Try Inui Juice!! Recipe and ingredients will be up on my profile sooner or later. Or, I'll add the url of where I got it. Read the comments on the recipe, Hoshi and I laugh at it and also got a bit frightened. Enjoy and I'll try to update faster than I did for this one. Need to think of thing to happen in the next chapter.


	3. Mission Impossible

I know, I know. What kind of excuse do I have now… WELL…I don't…

I was extremely lazy and my laptop broke so, I've had a hard time trying to get something back. Okay, now that I have a half of a pomegranate in my mouth… Let's reply to my reviews!

Shuuhei KaiBiao - Shuuhei, as in Hisagi from Bleach? Okay, whatever. xD Thanks, oh and about the dialogue, my friend did tell me about that too. My teacher told me to do that and I got stuck in my head when I was typing it and stuff;;;; I know, I get mesmerized very easily.

Midnight-Moonlight Gal - Yeah… Updates aren't my thing, but I think I have to get used to it. XD

IDIOTcence - HEYYY! OMG! You reviewed! And you okay, fan girls… You gotta watch out for them. They can be pretty brutal. You'll see The FURY OF THE FANGIRLS. BWAHAHAHAHA! O.O

Yumi2482 - WOW!!!!! Huh? xD

L is 4 LOVE - I love this review! This is the one that got me to finish the chapter. I want more reviews like this people! xD I'll be looking forward to your fanfictions! And I could tell you're like Saotmi by the first 3 letters. OMG. I based Satomi and Hoshi off of me and my friend. It almost works out the way our life does… Except some things…

L is 4 LOVE - Yeah, I'm thinking of something to break up Satomi and Fuji (it's mean, but hey. It's life.) It's reality nice that you like my story. Seriously, I never finished this story til you started to review. =3

**FYI: When the letters are BOLD that means Satomi, Hikaru, or whoever is speaking English. If there is no certain POV then it's just 1st Person's Point of View. Telling you this… Just to let you know. =]**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three - Mission Impossible

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Kawamura Sushi...

"Eto..." Satomi tried to think of a way to break the awkward silence.

Keyword being _tried._

"YO, TAKA-SAN!" A tall black haired junior walked in through the door. Satomi looked at Fuji, both knowing _exactly_ who it was.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Satomi asks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Inui's POV:

"Hmm... Interesting." I watched as Momoshiro entered Kawamura's Sushi Shop. My glasses held a glint as I spotted Fuji and Satomi sitting next to each other. "Ii. Data." I muttered as I flipped out my cell phone.

First Eiji. "Eiji, Fuji and Satomi are sitting next to each other at Kawamura's Sushi Shop."

"Yeah, I know. They're dating each other."

"No, but Momo's there too."

_Beep Beep Beep_

'_I guess he's coming.'_

I thought as I punched in Kaidoh's number. "Fsshh... Hello?"

"Kaidoh, meet me at Kawamura's. It's a senpai's order."

"Fsssshh... Fine."

Hikaru's turn. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hikaru, come to Kawamura's."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"No."

"I'll buy you sushi."

"No."

"... Pocky and Ponta?"

"Hai, I'll be there soon."

Turning, I saw Momo talking to someone on the phone. _'Probably getting Echizen.'_

'_He's not getting the pocky or ponta...' _I grinned and rapidly dialed the last person. Tezuka Kunimitsu...

*ring ring ring*

"Moshi moshi?" Tezuka answers the phone.

"Tezuka, meet the team at Kawamura's."

"What's the occasion?"

"There's a love triangle going with Satomi, Fuji, and Momoshi-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"He hung up..." I stare at the call end text on the phone. I punch in the number once more.

*ring ring ring*

"What is it?" A hint of irritation (just a small pinch) was heard in his voice.

"Tezuka, join the team gathering at Kawamura's Sush-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

I sighed at I redialed his number _once again_. *ring ring ri-*

"Alright, I'll go. Just stop calling."

_Beep Beep Beep_

'_At least he didn't interrupt me this time." I thought._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Satomi's POV:

I twitched as one by one, each of the Regulars come entering through the door.

I then mentally gaped/twitched as I saw my favorite cross-dressing kouhai _cough_Hikaru_cough. _

I will always wonder how someone got Hoshi to come.

"... Wait a minute, why are all of them doing here?!"

I turn to Fuji who seemed slightly uncomfortable with everyone being here.

"I apologize for the team being here Yumi-chan," I sighed as she just shrugged it off. "Yuuta, sorry to you too," he just turned his head to the wall. I silently sulked, knowing that he ignored me.

'_Waaa! He ignored me! Even Hika's not that me.'_ I paused in my thinking.

'_Wait a minute. Yes she is! Waaaa! They're both mean to me!'_

"Why is everyone here?" Taka-san asks. _'Yes, why _**are**_ you here?!' _I thought.

The regulars all glance at Inui. He pushed his glasses higher and just replied, "We all thought that the team could use a little more bonding time."

"Oh ok," Taka-san smiled and continued taking orders.

Yumiko and Yuuta then stands up. "Well, Fuji, since you're whole team's here for bonding time, why don't you go ahead and join them?" Yumiko smiled and headed out the door, a grumbling Yuuta behind her.

Something like wasting time and tennis practice or something.

I turned and glared at the Regulars, "Why the hell are you guys here?"

The Regulars all pointed at Inui.

"Momo! You came in first!" And I just got a reply as sucky as, "I just wanted sushi!"

I twitched and turned my glare towards Hikaru. "And how did you get here?!"

Hikaru shrugged and pointed at Inui. "Ponta and pocky." She then glared at him, "I better get the Pocky and Ponta; or _else_."

I sighed tiredly but cheerfully replied, "Since we're all here, let's have a real gathering."

…And then everyone was all like "WTF? Her mood changed so quickly."

Everyone ordered their own sushi and got into their own separate conversation at the table.

Taka-san then came over to me and Hikaru since we were having a conversation -actually more of me talking and Hika nodding but still.

"Satomi-san, Hikaru-san, you guys didn't order anything yet. So what'll it be?"

"Wasabi please." We said in unison. The Regulars gaped -sides from Tezuka and Inui mind you- and switched from looking at us and Fuji.

"Nani?" Hika asked, bored.

"Nya~! Are you two and Fujiko related?!" Eiji asked in exasperation.

"Er… Last time I checked no. Why?" I asked innocently.

"You ordered wasabi sushi!"

"So…?" We asked, not getting the point of how wasabi sushi was a bad thing.

"Only Fuji likes wasabi!" Momoshiro twitches.

"Well... We like it too so get over it." Hikaru retorted as she passed Satomi her plate of sushi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**TIME SKIP~! To... After Dinner**

"Oi Satomi. I need help on my English homework." Momo grinned in a retarded like way.

"Fine, since it's late you can sleepover I'll help you." Satomi sighed.

"Nya~! Satomi-chan, since Momo's sleeping over can I too?"

"I'm tutoring him senpai." Satomi ignored the "I'm learning after school too?!" from Momo.

Slowly, _very slowly_, giving into the puppy dog look, Satomi sighed and gave in.

Ignoring the narrowed eyes, Satomi gave Hikaru a look that said something like 'I'm going to drag you into it just to see you suffer.'

Hikaru gave her a look like 'Well, payback is a bitch and you're going to get some later so why not? I'll also see you suffer.'

Satomi then noticed the worried look from Oishi. "Oh it's ok. I live by myself," That seemed to add more to his worry, "And they shouldn't try anything cause I learned kendo and could put them in the hospital."

"Oi, Kaidoh, do you need help too?" Satomi looked at her friend.

"Yeah." Kaidoh nodded. "Then you're sleeping over too."

'_At least I have two sane people.' _Satomi thought.

'_I only have Satomi to talk too, and with Eiji and Momo there too... Oh Kami-sama I'm going to lose the rest of my sanity.'_ Hikaru thought as she walked out the door to get her stuff.

"Fuji, you wanna come too?" Satomi asked cheerfully.

"Saa... I wouldn't mind." Fuji said smiling his usual _cough_sadistic_cough_ smile.

"Ohhh... MORE TEAM BONDING TIME~! And you're all invited. Because... Well, I did call it team boning time right?" Satomi asks, a slight threatening tome in her voice.

So, somehow, Satomi managed to persuade Tezuka and Ryoma in coming to their funeral whereas everyone else just agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________**Everyone At Satomi's with tennis rackets, school bags, and a DDR mat...**

Satomi's POV:

After ten minutes of telling Taka-san that the word 'BURNING' did not have to be emphasized, I turn to Momo who_ should_ be studying but instead was getting out the DDR mat.

"Momo, you should be studying... Stop with the DDR mat." he drops the mat and walks back to the desk.

Looking into the kitchen I see Fuji taking out the Fuji Apples and Ryoma taking out yet another can of Ponta.

'_Dude, this kid is more addicted to Ponta than Hika is.'_

"Echizen, stop drinking all the Ponta!" I point at him.

"Why? You have a refrigerator full of it." He looks at me confused.

"Because you've drank six in less than an hour and I don't want you drinking all of it!" I close the fridge.

"But I'm thirsty." he complains.

"Unless you tell me my secret password. I won't let you."

"What's the secret password?" Ryoma asked bluntly. "Like I'm going to tell you! Go figure it out."

**Dun Dun Dun Dun~! **Ryoma ventures out throughout the house to find out the secret password as MISSION IMPOSSIBLE.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoma's POV:

Turning around to see Fuji-senpai slicing apple I ask, "Fuji-senpai, do you know Satomi's secret password?" "Sorry, I don't. I'll be sure to ask her later for a Ponta."

'_How does this guy slice apples with his eyes closed?'_

Walking over to the peppy neko-senpai I ask, "Eiji-senpai, do you know Satomi's password?" "EH!?! She has a password?!!"

'_I guess he doesn't know.'_

I walk to Kaidoh-senpai who just sits on the floor, "Kaidoh-senpai, tell me you know Satomi's secret password." "Fshhhh, I don't know."

'_Does anyone know?'_

Asking Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, and Inui-senpai with no luck on the secret password I walk back to Satomi.

"Nobody knows the password."

"Did you ask everyone?"

"Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro," I mumble. "Yeah."

She held a twinkle in her eye. "Nope that's not everyone."

'_Nani? Who am I missing?'_

"Oi Satomi. I'm getting a Ponta." Hikaru said, opening the fridge and grabbing a few cans.

I glare at my senpai. "How come he can get it?"

Hikaru takes a sip, "Because I know the password."

I twitch yet thankfully no one notices (that's what he thinks). "What's the password?"

He lazily got a pen and paper and wrote it down. I twitch after reading it.

_Pink princess pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top._

"I actually have to say this?!" I mutter.

"Yep~!" Satomi takes out a microphone out from no where, "Loud so everyone can hear it."

"It's your password, not mine." I say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hoshi/Hikaru's POV:

I continue taking sips of my Ponta, as I stare at Satomi and Echizen disinterested. I mean it really isn't that interesting.

"Pink princess pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top." Ryoma said before shoving Satomi out of the way and getting a day's supply of Ponta; making sure not to repeat that ever in his life.

'_Seriously Satomi, your pranks really are...unique.'_ I thought as I look at a laughing Eiji and Momo, an unfazed Tezuka and Kaidoh, a nervous Oishi and Kawamura, a note-jotting Inui and a snickering Satomi and Fuji.

"Satomi take me to my room." I say, throwing my Ponta cans in the recycling bin.

"Ah, I will." Satomi got off the floor from laughing and walked me towards my room.

Entering the room, I asked Satomi if I could borrow her room speakers before shutting the door after she left.

Turning the speakers on, I dug out my iPod from my bag. Connecting the two electronics together, I put on 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot.

'_Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by, hoping that he's made for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly... Fly...'_

'_We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside, somewhere we live inside. We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Satomi's POV:

"Oi Satomi, do you hear something?" Momo asked me. I strained my ears to catch any sound. As each second pass by, I begin to hear music like a guitar.

I groaned. "Hikaru's using my speakers, he must be listening to his music."

Everyone quieted down slightly, wanting to hear some of the music.

'_Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation; surround invasion with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination...'_

'_Hey, I know this song!' _I thought as I started shaking my head from side to side. "I'll go tell him to turn it down."

I quickly leave the room, and knock on the door.

...No answer.

I knocked again.

...No answer_._

I turned the door and peaked in. I saw Hikaru sleeping peacefully, _'Kill joy. Who sleeps this early?'_

"Hika, you're such a baka! Besides, who sleeps this early?" I mumbled the last part as I got the remote and turned off the speakers.

I then walked downstairs and continued to tutor. A few hours later, everyone was getting settled and Momo and Eiji-senpai were doing DDR.

I stole one of Fuji's apple slices before taking out some Pocky.

"Yo Taka-san, so you're not gonna come to any practices anymore?" I ask.

"Ah. Tezuka allowed me to stay for this one," he smiles.

"Will we be seeing you during the tournaments?" I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighs and smiles once more, "Well, the least I could do is support the team right?"

"Yup!"

I look around to see Inui continuing to write data. Maybe it was for Eiji and Momo's DDR game. Tezuka was reading a book. Fuji sat with Oishi eating apples. Ryoma was chugging Ponta. Taka-san just watched the two play DDR. Kaidoh...was nowhere to be found...

'_Okay, last time I checked, Kaidoh was in here...'_

"Anyone seen Kaidoh?" I ask out.

Everyone stops to look around and shakes their head no. I walk throughout the house to find Kaidoh. With 3 rooms down I knock on the restroom door... No answer... I walk into my room and see Kaidoh asleep on my bed... A bit angry I grab a pillow start to smack him.

"Oi, Kaidoh! Wake up you kill joy! You can't fall asleep now!"

Only a groan came out of his mouth. I leave the room and back down to the living room. I excuse Fuji out from his conversation with Oishi and show him the 'Sleeping Snake'. He lightly chuckles and grabs a pillow. He starts to poke Kaidoh's face trying to irritate him.

"Satomi, could you get some water?" he had a devilish smile.

"Sure..." I ask at him awkwardly and go into the restroom to grab a paper cup and fill it with water. I hand to Fuji.

"Satomi, run once you see the signal," he whispers.

"What's the signal?"

"I think you'll know soon enough," he continues with a devilish smile, "Kaidoh, could get up for a second?"

Kaidoh started to grumble about people waking him up. When Kaidoh sat up completely Fuji pours the cup of water on him which causes Kaidoh's eyes to open widely...

'_I think that's the signal... Either way... I should run before Kaidoh tries to kill me...'_

I quickly run out the door and down the stairs. I sit on the couch with Fuji trying to act as normal as possible by eating apples and watching Momo and Eiji still playing DDR.

"Why are you two still playing?" I ask.

"MUST. WIN." Momo sadly turn into a zombie. **(Sorry folks;;;)**

"Okay..." I ignore the fact that Momo is getting obsessed about DDR.

"Satomi..."

I gulp knowing what, no wait, who it was. I slightly turn my head to see a hair drenched Kaidoh. Slightly waving my hand, I smile, "Heyyy, Kaidoh..."

"SATOMI..."

"I swear I didn't do it!" I raise my hands in the air.

"SATO-"

"Fuji, tell him! I wasn't me!"

"Ah, it wasn't her..." he points to an Ochibi, "It was Echizen."

"Gomen, Senpai... I can't believe you on that..." Kaidoh then looks at me, "As for you..."

"Kaidoh, I'm telling you the truth! I didn't do it!" I give him my I'm-innocent-seriously-so-don't-try-and-kill-me sparkly puppy eyes face.

For about 10 seconds we stared at each other and Kaidoh finally gave in with a 'fshhhh'.

'_Finally...'_

I walk over to Tezuka reading a book, "Whatcha reading?"

No response...

I kneeled down to see the title of the book. "Ummm, Tezu-buchou, I can't read it."

"It's in German..." he sighs.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy your book!" I walk off to Inui scribbling things I don't understand into his book. "Inui, whatcha doing?"

"Writing data."

"About...?"

"Momoshiro and Eiji."

"What? How long they can last moving their legs to the rhythm before their legs pass their limit?"

"Exactly."

"Have fun...?"

"Ah, I will."

'_You know, I just remembered. I probably should've gave Kaidoh a towel and asked Fuji why he blamed Ryoma... Let's go do that now!'_

I walk into the towel closet and getting a small towel. Roaming around the house I find Kaidoh in the kitchen, hair still wet, finding some Ponta.

"What's the password?" I ask innocently.

"Pinkprincessprettypleasewithwhipcreamandacherryontop" he says silently...

"Okay, you can take as much as you want. Oh, and here's a towel." I toss him the white towel which lands perfectly over his head.

"Thanks."

"And seriously... I didn't soak your head."

"I know, it was Fuji-senpai."

"How'd you know?!"

"Guess."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Party Time! (After the DDR (which Momo won) and the 'studying')**

With the music blaring, lights off, and a variation of colored spotlight on. A tragic thing happens...

_Ring, Ring, Ring...._

"Uh oh..." I panic, "Fuji! Plan AU787! Everyone else, shush!"

[Insert classical song being played here.]

I answer the phone...

"Moshi, moshi?"

"**Satomi, how's school?"** it was Mom....

"**I'm doing well. How's father?"**

"**He's doing fine. Are you eating healthy?"**

'_Hmm. Let's see. Ponta, Pocky, Gatorade. fruit, vegetables, rice, fish... Inui juice? I guess it's healthy...'_

"**Yes, I'm eating fine."**

"**We sent money yesterday so it should be coming soon."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Is there anyone your dating?"**

"**I told you, Atobe and I are over. He's so-"**

"**charming, sweet, and caring..."**

'_What is wrong with her?!?!'_

"**No, he isn't."**

She sighs,** "Fine. Go ahead and disobey it."**

"**That's the only thing I disobeyed from you two. I hate him. He's like a.... diva."**

"**He's a great tennis player."**

"**I'm not going to date him, mother."**

"**Okay, I'll talk to you soon."**

"**Still not going to date him."**

"**He still wants to date you."**

"**Bye Mother."** I hang up.

"God, I swear she's crazy." I plop myself to the couch.

"Satomi, you dated the Hyotei Captain?" Fuji asks.

'_I forgot Fuji was acing English.'_

"Yes. I dumped him because he was so full of himself."

"Did you date anyone else?" Inui asks getting reading to write, "Because the only person we know you've dated is Fuji."

"Well… yeah," I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Nya! Who?" my cat-like senpai starts to shake me for an answer.

"I don't feel comfortable saying **all** of then," I confess.

"Some people we know?" Inui still writing.

"Actually, the people your probably facing this year… At least one of them I've went out with… or I'm good friends with," I smile, "I'll be sure to tell you about the team Inui-senpai."

He nods. I turn to Fuji who amazingly still keeps his smile going.

"Your not mad… or anything?" I ask innocently.

"Saa… It's life. So, no, I guess not." with a hug the conversation about my ex's ended.

After an old silence a random voice chimes as they ask, "Oi, Satomi. What's 'Twister'?"

A smile thus appears on my face.

"Momo! You found my game!"

The entire Seigaku team had a clueless face all staring back and forth from the game to me.

"Nya, what's it about?" Eiji asks.

"Well…"

5 minutes later…

"Ah!"

"Fuji, left foot blue."

"Uhh. I don't think I could reach it Satomi-chan."

"Well. You never know until you try," I kept my devil smile.

Fuji tangled with Kaidoh, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Taka-san made his way to a blue circle along with Kaidoh's right hand.

"Momo," I spin the 'Evil Circle of Doom' as Eiji and Kaidoh called it, "left hand yellow."

"Ugh."

Removing his hand from green he tries to slide his way to the yellow til… they all fell down.

"Momo!" Eiji cries, "You could've gotten that!"

"Gomen gomen!"

'_This is why I love the game Twister… You try so hard, but then sometimes. You just can't get it!'_

"Okay, I think we should stop playing… especially because the players are in pain," I laugh.

"What time is it? We should really get to sleep," our mother hen finally starts to worry.

"Exactly eleven thirty and thirty-four seconds," Inui-senpai informed still writing in his notebook of knowledge.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hoshi's POV:**

**Somewhere around five in the morning… A shadow stalks the night…(Boo!)**

Outside training I see Kaidoh coming out.

'_Great, I gotta go to work. Better leave Satomi a note before she gets all spazzy again."_

Quickly snatching a pen and sticky note from Satomi's room I write down a short notice.

_Satomi,_

_I left to work and Kaidoh went off for a run so don't get rash about anything._

_See you and the team at practice._

_Hikaru_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_As Hikaru stuck the sticky note to the door she left. A snore was heard from the team sleeping in the living almost as if they were one big, tired, happy family. The sticky note on the door however, fell once she closed the door… What will happen next?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so I cut the chapter a little short but spazzes will occur. New chapters will come out. The drama will continue. Enjoy the lovely cliffhanger!_


	4. One Last Time

_Haha, I hope everyone's enjoyed their holidays! I know mine was horrible, but that's okay, cause I'm getting a lamp! Yeah, don't end up like me… or my friend… who got socks. Poor soul. Le, this one's for you…_

_(Plays the World's Smallest Violin.)_

_**Imagination X**_

_Satomi - Okay, so this is the story of our Christmas! I got Hika-chan an iPhone!_

_(Crowd cheers.)_

_Hikaru - Yeah, thanks for that.. Here I got you this lamp._

_(Cricket…)_

_Satomi - (Stares at lamp…) WHAT THE %$!_

_Hikaru - What?_

_**Join us next time on Imagination X!**_

_**Note: Hika did get an iPhone… LUCKY! And I seriously got a lamp (WTF, I know). Though we didn't give it to each other.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter Four - One Last Time**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Satomi's POV:**_

_Waking up I look around to see everyone clustered around…_

'_Awww, look…'_

"SNORE" it came from Momo.

'_Ewww, never mind.'_

"Saa, Satomi. You're up," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Fuji, "Wait, when did you wake up?"

"Hmmm, about a half a hour ago," he smiled.

I look back to the sleeping regulars, "Wait…"

"WHERE'S KAIDOH!"

"WAIT WHAT?!?!" Momo jumps up at the surprise with a pillow in his hand as if it were a gun.

"Wow Satomi, can you yell any louder?" Eiji asks still sleepy.

"YES! WHERE'S SNAKE BOY?!?!"

**10 MINUTES OF PANIC, YELLS, RANTS, THROWN OBJECTS, AND SMACKS LATER…**

The door opens, and Kaidoh emerges from the door.

"KAIDOH!" I leap in the air glomping Kaidoh as the snake looked at me with an angry face.

Giving him a big hug I realized that he was soaked in sweat…

"EW, YOU'RE SWEATY! IT'S STICKY!"

I tried to wipe of the sweat by rubbing my face on Momo's shirt.

"Satomi, it's Mabushi's contagious sweat. I might turn into a snake or something. Even worse, I might turn into HIM!" Momo whines as he tells us the terrifying tale about Kaidoh's sweat.

"EH?! Kaidoh, you're contagious?" Eiji exclaims, "You should really get that checked!"

After all the confusion I realized that I didn't ask him what started this chaos in the first place.

"Kaidoh, where have you been?!?" I point my finger at him like a mother would do. **(Oh no, Oishi rubbed off on her!)**

"Run-" I cut him off with a long rant that basically… no one understood.

"Youknowwevebeenworriedsickaboutyouandyouwerentinthehouseyoucouldvebeenlikekiddnappedorsomethingand-"

He slams his hand over my mouth and hovers a note in front of me. It was from Hika-chan.

_Satomi,_

_I left to work and Kaidoh went off for a run so don't get rash about anything._

_See you and the team at practice._

_Hikaru_

He removes his hand, "Oh.. Heh heh.. I didn't notice that…"

"Fshhhhhhhh."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Kaidoh's Saved By Evil People (He was never in danger in the first place.)**

**At Practice After School…**

"You know… Our preliminaries with Fudomine are getting closer," I said to Inui as the others practiced.

"Ah, but we'll do well," he continues to write in his book.

"You think so?" I laugh.

"Hopefully. But according to my data-" I cut him off.

"Okay, I'm bored. Bye," I leave to Fuji.

'_I wonder if Tezu-chan will get mad if I stop the practice… Okay, yeah he would. I'll just practice with Fuji.'_

"So, Fuji. Wanna play?"

"Ah, it's been a while since we've played," he smiles.

"Fuji, we played last week," I laugh.

"Ah, we did."

"Nya, you two are gonna play?" Eiji pops out of nowhere.

"Yup," we both answer.

"Satomi, you never play during practice," Oishi chuckles.

"Well, we're going against Fudomine and we have to make sure everyone's in tip top shape," I laugh.

It was true. Last year even though I was helping the team. I never played during the practices. Though, for me that was fine at leas ti was helping the team in every other way.

"So then," I get ready to get the entire team pumped, "WE GOTTA WIN TOMORROW! SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**At the tournament…**

Satomi's POV:

"Where's Ochibi?!?!" Eiji asks as everyone was else was panicking as well.

Ryuuzaki-sensei came back from the phone, "He's at home. Something about his dad and chores."

_Flashback…_

"_Ryoma, where are you?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asks angrily._

"_RYOMA COME BACK HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES!"_

"_OYAJI! I HAVE TO GO TO THE TOURNAMENT!"_

"_FINE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO YOUR CHORES! JUST GIVE YOUR OYAJI A HUG!"_

"_YAADDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Beep beep beep…_

_Flashback End…_

The Seigaku players said nothing.

"Well, then. Echizen's not gonna be here so~" Momo and Eiji turn to look at me.

"Huh?" I look at them terrified.

They bring out a pair of scissors and smile.

"Wait! There's gotta be a solution to this!" right when I was on the verge of running Kaidoh grabs my arm and drags me back to the team, waiting.

"Tezu-chan, do I really **HAVE** to do this?" I look at his emotionless face.

I turn to Fuji, "Ne?"

"Sorry Satomi, but for the sake of the team," he ruffles my hair.

'_My hair… it's gonna get chopped off by a pair of monkeys! They're not even professionals!'_

"Satomi, hold still," Momo said creepily as he grabs a hold of my hair and cuts it off.

I whimper at the thought of my appearance.

Eiji took hold of my shoulders as I shut my eyes tightly as I felt the silver metal pierce my hair, before feeling a cool breeze on my neck.

And I knew that it was **not** Eiji breathing down on me.

I open my eyes.

"Hey, she looks just like Echizen!" Momo laughs.

"Good job Momo!" Eiji and Momo give each other a high five and Ryuuzaki-sensei leaves to register the team

I take my cell phone from my back pocket and look into the screen to see my reflection.

My hair was short and a pretty good identical hairstyle as Ryoma's.

'_My hair… It's short… So short… It's as ugly as Echizen's hair. HE WILL PAY!'_

The regular look at me as if they've seen a ghost. I'm guessing that my facial expression was the same as what I was thinking.

"Whoever Satomi's gonna be paired with… is so dead," Momo laughs.

"Not unless we are first," Eiji hides behind Oishi.

"You could've dressed one of the freshman idiots," Hikaru points at the freshman trio, "Register, dress Satomi up, and she could've just played whoever."

"YOU'RE TELLING US THIS NOW?!?!" I yell with my arms flailing everywhere.

"Team Seigaku and Fudomine will be playing in five minutes," the intercom announces.

"Let's all do well," Tezuka says as we all were formed in a circle.

"SEIGAKU!" Momo yells.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Satomi's POV:**

The pairing were as following Oishi and Eiji, the Golden Team, of course. And Fuji and Hoshi were playing together as an unknown doubles team. Kaidoh was in Singles Three, I was in Singles Two, and of course Tezu-chan was in Singles One. Though, we never really need him much last year, well besides for Hyotei and Rikkaidai and… okay never mind.

Of course, the Golden Pair didn't let us down. They always did work well with each other.

But…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Satomi's POV:**

"Hadoukyuu," Inui tells the freshman, "A very powerful maneuver that uses 120% of an arm's strength or power."

"Ishida's really gifted to use that move, but it's so risky," I say, "If he uses that again, he has a good chance that he can't play tennis anymore."

Right when that sentence came to an end, Ishida does the Hadoukyuu once again.

"Ishida!" Tachibana got up, but it wasn't much use, it was already shot.

There's no way they can hit that back, even if they do there's no way they could keep a hold. It's way to heavy.

"FUJI!"

I stand up with the rest of the team to see Fuji trying to block the ball. Though he held it for a good five seconds the ball seemed to increase it's strength and flies past his racket hitting his face.

"Fuji-senpai got hit," Horio stated.

Tezuka and I exchange glances for Kaidoh and I to get in the court to see if he's okay. We jump past the cement fence and hurry our way to Fuji.

"Fuji, you okay?" we help him up.

"Ah, I'm fine," he dusts off his shirt.

I touch his right wrist, "Ow."

"You're going to the hospital, Hikaru, call it," I say.

He sighs, "Ref, we forfeit from the injury, there's no way he can play. Just start the next match."

We all walk out of the court in a bit of disappointment.

"Gomen, minna," Fuji apologies and turns his head to Tezuka, "Tezuka."

"Iie, it's fine," he still had an emotionless face, "Ryoma."

I jump, "Hai?"

"Take Fuji to the hospital and come back as fast as you can," he order, "Momoshiro, go with himi and call us to report his status."

"Hai!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**At The Hospital (Still Satomi's POV)**

Momo and I are waiting in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell us how Fuji is when the phone ring.

"Who is it?" Momo asks.

"Tachibana, Fudomine's captain," I stare at the phone.

"Why is he calling?"

"I'm good friend's with him and he knows I'm going out with Fuji so he's probably calling to apologize."

I put my finger on my mouth telling him to be quiet and I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I fake a sick voice.

"Satomi, you're not here at the preliminaries?" he asks.

"No, I'm sick today," still faking my voice.

"Ah, I hope you feel better but I just wanted to call and say that our team is sorry," he seemed serious and sorry at the same time.

"About what?"

"Fuji was playing doubles with Ishida and his Hadoukyuu got Fuji sent to the hospital."

"Is Fuji okay?!?"

"We're not sure yet, the freshman and sophomore regular took him to the hospital."

"Oh, okay."

The other line seemed to shake.

"Hello?" it was Ishida.

"Ishida?"

"Yeah, Satomi. I'm really sorry. I didn't think that they would try and hit it back," he says, "Honestly I didn't even think that they could even touch it in time."

I laugh and add in a cough, "Iie, it's fine. I'm sure Fuji isn't that severely injured."

"Alright."

"Alright, we'll hope you guys do well against my team. Oh, and warn Shinji about our freshman. He's a tough cookie."

"'Kay, bye."

"Wow, you're good," Momo laughs at my conversation.

"Yeah, I kinda had to for today."

The doctor comes in and we both stand up.

"How is he?"

"Ah he'll be fine. Just make sure he lays off using his right hand so much." the doctor smiles.

"May we see him?" I ask.

"Of course go in ahead."

We enter the room with Fuji sitting on a chair with his wrist bound.

"Momo, call the team. Tell them he's fine," I take out my cell phone.

"Oh, right. I'll get right on that," he takes my cell phone and starts looking for Oishi's number.

"Fuji, you okay?" I ask.

"Ah, it's fine really," he smiles, but it still seemed like he was in pain, "Satomi, you should go. You need to go play soon. I'm sure Kaidoh's game is almost over."

"Yeah I really should," I give Fuji a hug and he kisses my head.

Click.

I turn to see Momo using my phone as a camera.

"Wait till the others see this!" he snickers.

"Fuji I'll leave him to you. Momo, stay here and keep us updated okay?"

Still happy about the taken picture he smiles, "Okay! Oh, and Mabushi's match estimated end time is fifteen minutes so run."

"Estimated by Inui?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Ugh, then I have to run… **FAST**" I sprint out of the hospital leaving the elderly in there rather confused.

'_Why fifteen why not twenty?'_

I run at a good pace so I would be tired when I got there. In a good ten minutes I made it back to the courts.

"Ochibi!" Eiji jumps, "You're back!"

"Yeah, how the match?" I ask.

"Probably won't end for another ten minutes," Inui states.

"Did you know that from the beginning?!?" I ask aggravated.

"Yes."

Just ignoring the comment I sit down next to Tezuka.

"Ready for your match?," he asks still looking at the match.

"Hai."

"Good."

The match finally ended with meant only one thing. I have to win if we don't want a tie.

I pass Kaidoh at the court, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck," I smirk with Kaidoh's Seigaku jacket after I got mine taken away from Tezuka last week for being late.

"Sounds just like him," he smirks as leaves.

"Echizen serve," the referee announces.

'_Play like Echizen, then that means the Twist Serve'_

I bounces the ball three time and throw up it. With a slight jump I hit the ball.

I turn to see part of the team shocked not knowing that I could do such thing.

The first one passed him.

"Interesting. So that's the Twist Serve."

The second one was hit and miraculously he hits it.

The game continued to go on without stop.

"This is never gonna end if none of us bring up something," I state.

He hit's the ball, a top and backspin hit, all of the sudden my arms for a second and the ball hit the ground.

"15-0"

'_What was that move the Shinji does?'_

Shinji serves his kick serve once more. I easily hit it back

Another top and backspin. I try to return it again but my arm froze and the racket flies out of my hand. It flies to the pole that hold the net and comes back around to hit my eye.

"Ryoma!" I hear Oishi call out.

I lay on the ground with my hand over my left eye.

I get up and look at the ref who nods. Walking over to the team they already had a first aid kit out.

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Tezuka, the bleeding won't stop," Oishi say after using up ten cotton balls trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oishi, here wait," I take the kit myself to make a temporary eye patch.

I stand up and look at Tezuka, "Can I play?"

"You have ten minutes."

I go into my bag and get out another racket.

"Echizen-san, are you sure you want to play?" the referee asks.

"Hai."

"Okay, as long as no blood is being spilt onto the court. You're fine," he says as he restarts the match.

"The real game starts now," I laugh.

After continues hit of the tennis ball the match finally ends with the Twist Serve.

"Game Set Match. 6-2 Echizen Win. The winner of this game is Seishun Tennis Team, Seigaku," the referee announces.

"WHOOOO!" the crowd roars.

I go back to the team to see Momo and Fuji back.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asks, "I was hoping you wouldn't get hurt."

"I'm fine," I smile.

We line up at the court to shake the other teams hand.

"Good game."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Satomi's POV: (Weeks later after the eye healed and her hair grown out to her chin.)**

Laying around at home the phone rings.

'_Wonder who's calling this early in the morning.'_

I pick up the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"**Mom?"**

"**Satomi, how are you doing?"**

"**Good, you called early today."**

"**I wanted to call early to tell you something."**

"**What?"**

"**Pack your bags."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You're moving."**

"**What?! Why?!"**

"**Your father wants you back home."**

"**Did Atobe tell you anything?"**

"**No."**

"**Let me talk to father."**

She passes the phone to busy bee dad.

"**Satomi."**

"**Father."**

"**Do you have something to say about my command?"**

"**Yes. Why am I to leave Japan?"**

"**I want you back home."**

"**You never did, why now?"**

"**There's someone I want you to marry."**

"**I'm not leaving."**

"**Do you really want to disobey me? Don't you remember when you were a child."**

I close my eyes, remembering the horrible past I had as a child. So alone and hurt.

"**No, I don't."**

"**Then pack."**

"**Of course. I'm sorry I tried to disobey you."**

"**It's fine. I'm letting this one slide."**

"**Thank you."**

"**When am I leaving?"**

"**A week and three days."**

"**Okay."**

"**And Satomi."**

"**Yes?"**

"**We love you."**

"**I love you too,"** I say I knew it was all a lie. I knew that the only reason he wants me back to America as because he wants money.

'_How am I gonna explain this to everyone? Better start packing.'_

**Later that night…**

I was in the park waiting for Fuji with an umbrella high in the air.

"Satomi!"

I turned to see Fuji. He seemed to be doing well with his healed wrist.

"Fuji," I could help but to feel depressed.

"Is anything wrong?" he looked worried.

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you," I look down at the ground.

He props my head back up, "What's wrong."

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm leaving Japan, for good."

"What?! Why?"

"My parents want me back home to marry someone."

"And you're letting them?"

"They don't know about Seigaku or you or anything at all. I have to."

"Satomi…"

I look up to see him with his blue eyes open, furious.

"Fuji…"

He takes my wrist and squeezes it, "You can't let them do this. It's not fair!"

"Fuji, I have no-"

"No, I'm not going to let you leave. Our team won't give you up."

I get up and shake off his wrist.

"I'm sorry Fuji, but our-"

"Then we're done, right? This whole relationship's over," he looks up at the clouds.

"Right," I couldn't help the tears from falling down.

I walk down the path to go home till Fuji suddenly comes back.

"Satomi," he was still angry, "Even if this relationship's over. I'm not letting you go."

He keeps walking into me causing me to walk backward into a tree.

"Ow."

He smiles and kisses me…

One last time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

OH NO! What's gonna happen!?!?! Haha, I know. So much drama. It actually reminds me of a Korean drama because things like this happens a lot.

Oh and Hika… I hope your happy! I finally finished this chapter… now let me curse in peace.

Kashi - !$!$%%%$$%$%%$%$%$$%$%%$$%$%%$%$%$$&$!

Happy New Years!


	5. Bringing Back A New Love Not really

I really should be working on my new story for Ouran or my other Naruto story, but I really don't want to. But then after continuous thoughts about it, I thought I should just do this one. This one is REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG! I thought that I'd make it kinda of substitute the time I was gone, but then I ended typing like nineteen pages. Oh yeah,

REVIEW REPLY:

Mayacompany: I know, I'm pretty excited writing this one right now. Ha, … I just remembered, I have a project to finish. Ehh, it can wait. This comes before right now.

S.P.A.M.S.P.O.: Again, don't really care but I did spend you an email.

SmartOotori: Yes, she moving! Well, guess what's next. Your about to find out.

Nejisakura: Yes it is also a RyomaxOC, but not much till later chapters.

Towa no yume: Haha yeah! How'd you know? That's kinda cool!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Bringing Back A New Love**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Last Time on TTWCT…**_

_I walk down the path to go home till Fuji suddenly comes back._

"_Satomi," he was still angry, "Even if this relationship's over. I'm not letting you go."_

_He keeps walking into me causing me to walk backward into a tree._

"_Ow."_

_He smiles and kisses me…_

_One last time._

* * *

**Satomi's POV:**

We break apart and thinking of what I just did. I slip away and whisper an apology.

With tears still in my eyes I roam through the wet street. I bump into someone but with my head down I didn't see whom. Honestly I didn't care less to see who it is.

"Gomenasai," I was about to walk off, but the stranger grabs a hold of my shoulder.

"Satomi?" it was a familiar voice.

I look up, "Kaidoh?"

"Yeah, but why are crying in the rain?"

"Umm, nothing. I wasn't crying either, it just looks like that cause of the rain," my voice cracks.

"Sure sure," he smiles. He takes my hand and leads me to the commonly visited hill where he trains.

"Lay," he commands. I do as he says and just laid. I didn't care that I was laying on wet grass considering I've already drenched with rain already.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I come here if I have problem, so share yours to me," he drops down next to me. His umbrella sadly tumbled down and next thing you know it was drifting away by the river.

"There's nothing wrong, really," I try to smile but it wasn't right.

"No there is something wrong, I know."

"How do you know?"

"The Satomi I know doesn't act like this unless there's something wrong. Nonetheless does she cry," his eyes bore through me.

"I… don't feel like I shouldn't tell you this no-" his phone rings.

He picks it up, "Fuji-senpai?"

'_Oh no! I'm screwed!'_

Fuji seems to be talking for a while. As the conversation progresses his face went into slight shock and he flinches a bit.

"We're at the hill," he looks at me and I could tell he knew. He hangs up right afterwards and then a silence.

"Kaid-"

"Back to America, huh?" He looks up at the midnight blue sky.

"Yeah…"

"When were you gonna tell the team?"

"Day before I leave."

"Wow, some goodbye," he chuckles.

"I thought I'd be easier," I smile, "It'd be harder to deal with if I told you now."

"You like it here more don't you?"

"I love it here," I laugh, "With the food stands everywhere and people so friendly. It's a great place to be."

"Then why don't you stay?" it was someone else. We both get up to the team excluding Hikaru and Ryoma.

"Woah, you guys all came?" I'm pretty shocked. I never thought Fuji could get a hold of Tezuka at this time of night.

"Let's get you two dry first," Oishi considers of course.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

**Satomi's POV:**

"So a week and three days… That's it?" Momo asks as he scarfs down another dumpling.

"Ne, ne! Why are you going?" Eiji hated this as much as Fuji did.

"Marriage thing. My parents want me to meet my soon-to-be husband seven to eight years in advance," I shake my head.

"They still do that?" Inui seems interested.

"Well, no. My parents like picking out my life," I gave a sarcastic smile.

"Why?"

"They kinda hate me. Actually not kinda, more like intensely hate," I felt bad for myself.

"Ne, why would they hate their own daughter?!" Eiji pouts.

"I'm imperfect."

"Well, no one is truly perfect. Though your grades are thirteen percent high than standard. Athletic ability is nineteen percent higher, and for other talents… you're very unique.(Trying to put it in a nice way of: you're just weird) Have you seen your fan club?" Inui brings out his data book.

"I know I'm good at some things, but to my parents it's not good enough- Wait. A fan club?" I shudder at the thought.

"Anyways, what's up with your parent? They don't seem to nice," Momo asks.

"That's them at home, but once the paparazzo's out I'm their little treasure," I laugh.

"Your parents are famous?" Everyone was shocked.

"Well, my mom's an actress and my dad's known for his airline and restaurants . Oh, like that one fancy restaurant I took you guys to last year," I laugh from the good times.

"So that's why you let us order half the menu!" Momo finally understood, "That place is so expensive."

"Yeah, that one steak was the same price as my tennis equipment combined," Fuji smiles.

"The conversations went on and as time pasted by everyone just decided to spend the night.

* * *

**Last Day:**

The week was dreadful. The regulars were all informed about my departure and now I was to announce it to the entire team today.

Ryuuzaki-sensei stopped early and everyone to line up. She calls me forward.

"Satomi here has a very special announcement to share with you all today," it felt as if I was the new kid at school and was being introduced to the entire school domain except worse.

"Seigaku has gotten really far and I hope that it goes even higher. It kills me to say this, but I'm leaving Japan to go back to America," I could feel my eyes water up, "But, I'm not leaving you guys without something to remember me by."

"Everyone smiled knowing something "Satomi" was coming their way.

"For the team a gift card had been sent to you. It should be there when you get home today," I thought that everyone would enjoy it, "I asked a photographer to take a few picture of the team all together. Everyone's gonna get one so be happy."

The photographer come in and moves us all into position until he says, "Could the Buchou put the young lady on his back? I think it'd make a great shot."

"Everyone bursts out laughing and Tezuka was somehow persuaded to agree. He knelt down and I got on.

"Light," he murmurs.

Click. Click. Click.

The photographer packs up his equipment and left as well as the team, though the regulars were asked to stay.

"You guys didn't get a gift card, but you all get this gargantuan box today. I've spent most of the week getting it ready. It's for you and your family and everything's tagged so you know." I couldn't help but to let a few tears fall.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble!" Oishi seems to be worried about the cost.

"Nah, it was nice to go out and buy things for you guys," I laugh, "Can I get an individual good bye from all of you?"

They nod as I waltz my way to Hikaru.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask knowing he wasn't all that joyful about me leaving, yet he wasn't all too depressed about it either.

"Iie, it's gonna be quiet here though," he mumbles.

I give him a hug, "I'll get to talk to you at least, so keep me in the loop, 'kay?"

He nods once more and I move on to Echi. (My nickname to Ryoma.)

"Echi, are you gonna miss me?"

"Should I be?"

"That's mean!" For punishment I give him a bone crushing hug where then he finally gave in.

"Good. Now I want you to win okay!"

"Hai."

Just when I let go of Echi I was picked up by the eccentric 2nd year.

"Momo, do you really have to pick me up?" I laugh.

"Of course! It's your last hug from me so I to make it special!" he kept a happy face.

"Thanks, but seriously.. PUT ME DOWN!"

As he finally lets me off I twirl my way to my snake-like friend.

"HUG!" I give him a friendly bear hug.

"You'll be missed," he seemed like he was in pain, though I didn't know whether it was my hug or me leaving.

"Me too Kaidoh… me too."

I go to Eiji who had been anticipating his turn.

"Satomi! Don't go, ne?! You can live in my house!!" Eiji had no intention of letting go.

"I would be a bother and either way, my parents want me back."

"Ne! They're mean though!"

"Sorry Eiji, I have to go," I miraculously get away from him and moved to our mother hen.

"Be careful in America, okay? You never know what might happen! Someone might take you hostage for money or something!!" Oishi seems a bit paranoid, just a little. (or a lot)

"Oishi, don't worry I'll be fine. I mean with Tezuka's training and Inui juice running through my blood, I'm tough enough to do anything," I laugh.

"That's probably true," he seemed to be a bit reassured.

"Actually, it's very true," Inui has his notebook out which meant one thing, data. "Those who go under the guiding of Tezuka are more in line and my Inui juice increases strength and immunity by 36 percent."

"We all know Inui-senpai," Momo taunts, "We go through it everyday!"

"Haha," I give Oishi a hug and the same to Inui, "Keep up the data Inui-senpai."

"I plan to Satomi," he grins.

Fuji was right after Inui and he still seemed angry.

"Fuji…"

"Saa?"

"I'll miss you," I wrap my arms around him, "a lot…"

"Ah, me too," he smiles back.

Turning towards 'the rock' and laugh. I get in front of Tezuka and for the first time, he hugged me. A hug!? From Tezuka?! Those two things never really went along. The entire team was stunned by his action. We would have never imagined that anyone would get a hug from him.

"Seigaku will mourn for their greatest loss," he whispers.

"Haha, Seigaku's greatest loss isn't me. It'd be if tennis created cancer and we all had to quit. Though, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Get Seigaku to Nationals," I return his hug.

"Ah."

Honk! Honk!

"Who'd that?" Momo looks to see a limo at the entrance.

"Atobe's driver," my happiness had just died out.

"Ne, why's he here?" Eiji asks.

"His parents are in change of taking me to the airport tomorrow morning," I say while scratching my head in irritation, "Guess I should get leaving."

"Bye gu-" someone cut me off.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Satomi," it was Taka-san.

"Taka-san!" I leap into the air and bear hug him, " I didn't think you'd show!"

"I would never miss something like this," he chuckles and hand me a big box, "It's a gift from the team. It's all an individual gift, but stuffed in one box. We didn't think you wanted to carry that many boxes."

"That's nice…" I realize what Oishi said to me earlier, "Hey Oishi, you said I shouldn't when all of you guys did?"

"Well, your presents are all over the top," Oishi points out.

"Yeah, I guess so," I laugh.

Honk! Honk!!

"Atobe's getting impatient," I get one last giant hug from the team and got escorted into the limo.

"Ah, Satomi… finally…" Atobe has a smirk on his face, "It's been a while…"

I look back at the team and wave. Atobe seems to be a bit peeved, but he slightly understood.

We were too far and Seishun Gakuen was long gone. I turn to the over confident senior, "I'm only gonna do this once with you."

"What are you talking about?" he looks clueless.

I hug him with tears streaming down my face, "You know I'm not one to do this…"

* * *

**Satomi's POV:**

Atobe's mansion

As the car stops at the mansion I whisper a thanks to him. The chauffeur opens up the car door guiding us out.

"We had a party arranged with regulars in my team," Atobe smirks, "and an outfit has been arranged for you as well."

"Uhh okay," I was then taken away by his psycho dresser and was dressed into a teal blue dress that ended just a few inches above my knees.

"Satomi, please come down from the stairs," Atobe asks.

I take a deep breath not knowing what Hyotei Team would think and started to walk down.

An applause was heard from the floor below. I see Hyotei's team dressed very fancy.

"Woah, she looks pretty hot," Ryo laughs.

"Haha thanks," I laugh, "But you guys look… Amazing."

"Thank you," Atobe chuckles to himself.

I shake my head, "and I thought you lightened up on it."

The party went on and everything was peachy till Yuushi ruined it.

I was talking to Ryo and Choutarou until I felt something lightly brush on my leg. I thought I was just a slight breeze coming from the open window or something and ignored it till a hand started to lightly brush around my leg. I jump up in shock to see Yuushi.

"What are you going?" I looked at him like a psycho.

"You have very lovely legs," he looks deeply into them.

"Uhh okay, but can you not touch my legs? It makes me feel uncomfortable," I didn't know how to respond to it really.

" I understand," he nods as he walks away.

'_Weirdo'_**In Atobe's Room**

* * *

After the party was over, Atobe and I lounged in his room. He didn't mind me opening the presents. As I ripped up the wrapping papers and started to open the flaps of box I laugh to see all the crazy things in there.

Inside was a note from Hikaru.

'_Satomi, I hate you_

_. You happy and cheerful attitude disgusts me._

_You're too happy and it makes me want to die. _

_I hope to never see again. _

_Enjoy America, I'll miss you.'_

_-Hikaru_

"Why are you crying?" Atobe wasn't pleased. He read the note and laughed, "That's quite a friend you got there."

"Yeah," I laugh as I wipe my tears.

I find a tennis ball placed in the corner of box with a note.

'_Satomi, mice knowing you.'_

_-Echizen_

'_That kid…is so…boring!'_

The next thing was ridiculous. Momo had put a coupon for a hamburger joint in as a parting gift. But thinking about it Momo would be the one to do that. Kaidoh gave me one of his green bandanas. Inui's gift was a pink version of his notebook. Inside was a letter and recipes for all different kinds of Inui juices. Haha… great. Oishi 'shockingly' gave me a first aid kit and pepper spray. Geez, he's overprotective. Eiji put it in a stuffed animal. Not surprised.

Fuji's gift broke me. He put in the camera that he used to take pictures of us when we were dating. Taka-san gave me sushi with was packaged today as well as the other stuff.

Atobe, want some sushi?"

"Ugh, I would never eat food from little markets like others so," his face wrinkled in disgust.

"But it was made by Taka-san," I make a puppy face luring into it.

I find the last gift coming from Tezuka and it killed it. A rock. He gave me a rock.

"He's not much of a gift giver is he?" Atobe looks at the rock.

"Nope, it's perfect," I turn it to see something written on it. It read, _'To Seigaku's Prized Possession.'_

Atobe's laptop started to beep. He was getting connection with my parents on webcam.

"**Hello Atobe, you look well," it was my mom.**

"**Ah, yes, but my heart is breaking down now that your lovely daughter is leaving," Atobe loved to get on my parent's good side.**

"**I'm sorry, but we must have her back," my mom smiles, "so how are you two?"**

"**Better than usual," Atobe reassures.**

"**Satomi, you're staying in Atobe's room right?" she had a slight aggressive tone.**

"**Yes," I nod.**

"**Good, then I'll be looking forward on seeing you soon," she logged off.**

"You know you won't have to stay here, right?" he looks at me.

I refused to leave, "No. She wants me to stay her, so I will."

"Must you obey your parents so willingly?' he asks.

"How can I not? If it weren't for them I wouldn't be alive," I gestured him to lay down so I could adjust the sheets.

"You could just stay here with Ore-sama," he flips his hair.

"Yeah, I rather die," I laugh.

"Of course,' he chuckles, "You always preferred death over something as handsome and dashing as I."

"If you didn't change so much. There probably would be a chance that I would've still been with you," I point out, "If you weren't so narcissist, there probably would be a good chance."

"Ore-sama changed?!?" he never knew, "Why how could you say such a thing?!"

"You know you didn't address yourself as 'ore-sama' during the first half when we were together, but then you boosted yourself confidence too much. You started to speak in third person and talked down to others," I laugh at the mistakes he made.

"If I changed back. Could you and I still have a chance?" he seemed almost desperate.

"I don't go out with the same person twice Atobe, never," I yawn as my eyelids shut and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**A Week Later…**

**Hikaru's POV:**

'_I hate her. I absolutely hate her. She left me with a bunch of monkeys. Though, I'm glad that Tezuka-buchou and Echizen are actually normal' __**(Haha you sure about that?)**_

I return the ball to Kaidoh-senpai. Today was regulars only practice.

The team hasn't been hyped up since she's left. Not even Tezuka seems happy about her departure.

"Ne, I miss her so much! I hate that the only thing we have is the gifts she gave us and the picture of the team with her in locker room!!" Eiji was peeved.

"Alright guys, I know that its been a week since Satomi's left and you guys still aren't over it. So Atobe would like you all to join the other teams for dinner," Ryuuzaki-sensei announced, "So everyone take a shower and a ride will pick you and take you to get something proper and formal for the dinner."

* * *

**Satomi's POV:**

'_I can't wait to surprise them!'_

Ryuuzaki-sensei just finished talking and everybody was about to go in for a shower.

"Oi, you all aren't going to a dinner party without me are you?" I shout as I sit on a thick branch on a tree.

"EH?!" Momo rubs his eyes to make her he wasn't seeing things.

"Satomi!?" Kaidoh was shocked.

"There's no way!" Oishi seemed to freeze.

I laugh, "Yup, I'm back!"

"How?" Fuji asks and he couldn't be happier.

"Does it really matter? I'm back aren't I?" I jumped down safely just to be glomped by the team.

"Ne, I'm so happy you're back," Eiji rejoiced, "Momo, Ochibi, and Hikaru cleaned me out."

"Aww, that's too bad, but can you guys get off?! You reek! Go take a shower!" I try to evade the revolting stench.

* * *

Honk Honk!!

"That must be our ride!" Oishi got our attention.

"Ne, I'm excited! We got to cut practice way early too!" Eiji starts to get pumped up.

"Haha for food!" Momo seems happy.

I got a text message from Atobe,

'_Everyone is in the car. _

_You'll all meet at the clothing store'_

I send one back,

'_Is Yukimura coming too?_

_No one in Rikkaidai is gonna be happy…'_

'_Yes, he's being escorted with a nurse.'_

'_Okay and thanks.'_

'_No need to thank Ore-sama, for Ore-sama is just doing what makes you happy and fall in love with him again.'_

I didn't even bother to reply to that one. The conversations were going all around from how much that had missed me and the crazy gifts they got, but they enjoyed getting them which was good. (Details later)

We finally arrived at 'Le Suits and Dresses'.

'_Eh, Hika-chan! Hmmm, I'll get one of the employees to do me a favor.'_

"Sugoi!" Momo was shocked at the suits on display.

WE open the car door to see eight other teams coming out as well.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," I look around to see all the regulars from the schools well be playing soon.

Everyone enters the luckily spacious room. Atobe was sitting in a chair with a golden bowl and paper slips inside.

'Hello everyone. We will be doing a special event courtesy of me. Now could the captains from each team come up and take a slip. This will categorize the teams by a special occasion that would need you to wear a suit or anything in that matter," he holds the bowl up and grabs one himself. He takes a peek at it, smirks, and, puts it in his pocket.

The team captains all got a slip and the results were not everyday things.

Our team got Las Vegas Casino. Hyotei got Royal Ball. Shintenhouji's sip read Masquerade. Fudomine got Business Men. Yamabuki got FBI. Rikkaidai's slip said Mafia. Rokkaku's occasion is Romantic Date. St. Rudolph got Prom. Jyosei being that last to pick had Red Carpet Awards.

I take Hika and one the dressers and explained to her the situation. She nods and tells us that it's very common to see cross dresser and she found a perfect fir for Hika.

The suits fit everyone well, though some look a bit(or a lot) funny. They fit them.. Somewhat correctly.

Everyone gets back into the restaurant in the world, my dad's.

Atobe knew feeding 9 teams would cost a fortune and reluctantly getting one of his cards overspent he used the gold card, which is only used to eat here for free.

He ended up reserving the entire restaurant upon my arrival. Flattering, yet embarrassing.

As everyone once again were coming out of the cars in their fancy suits, they were all greeted by the staff. Once everyone got inside… that's a different story.

Tooyama was getting overexcited as usual and Shiraishi had to freak him out with his so called 'Poisoned arm'. Saeki and Fuji were reminiscing about old times. Kaidoh and Momo, as usual got in an disagreement, which I had to stop for nothing inside to break. All the captains were together talking… or boasting (hop that doesn't start anything). Then, Inui brought out the horrible subject that I told the team not that long ago.

"Satomi, in these mine teams are your previous lovers, am I correct?" he grins.

"Well, uh…" I stutter, "Yeah?"

"And they are?" he smirks.

"Well, Uhh. You see… There are a lot."

"As in, five or so?" he questions.

"No, more like 9 or so," I stupidly laugh.

"Someone's a player," Momo taunts.

"Like I said before I've never cheated on them. Some were short and others were pretty long. Some better than others," I sulk, "But yeah, it's a lot of people…"

"And Ore-sama was the first to steal her heart," boasts.

"Wasn't she only with you because of her parents?" Eiji laughs.

"Well, kinda, but at that time Atobe wasn't so narcissistic and I did fall for him then like a month later I couldn't take it anymore. I was thinking about ending it, but then my parents told me not to. Since my mom and his dad worked together it wasn't good for that. I was only able to break up with him cause his mom saw him be all rude and stuff."

"EH?!" Many were pretty shocked.

"Haha, yeah," I scratch my head, "Oh, wait, what about the orders?"

"Ordered like five of everything," Atobe laughed.

"The entire menu?!" My dad owns the restaurant. I know for a fact that the menu look is like 10 pages long.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it's a LOT of food!"

"Yes, and there are mine hungry tennis team whom just finished or cut short their practice. Some are small portioned," he states.

"Alrighty then," I shrug.

"What is this about other lovers?" Atobe asks.

"Well after you, there were more."

"Yeah, eight more," Momo mutters.

"Momo, you're not helping!"

"And they are?" Atobe wanted to know who had swept away for he couldn't stand it. He just couldn't.

"In order or random?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay well. After you was.. Atsushi," I skip over to the St. Rudolph twin.

"And what happened to break you two up?" Inui asks.

"Haha, well funny story," I nervously laugh.

"Really now?" Mizuki smirks.

"You see after knowing he was a twin, I was able to figure out who was who. And Atsushi told me to meet in front of his school building. Though, we never knew that Ryou was coming too!" I laugh, "Atsushi didn't have the ribbon then and since we were all wearing casual clothing, I didn't know that Ryou wasn't Atsushi. I swore it was Atsushi! He wore the same jacket!"

"So what happened?" Momo got into the story quite quickly.

"I ran up and kissed him. And Ryou was so shocked he couldn't do anything. Atsushi came and well, considering his brother wasn't going to do anything and I knew the difference between the two, he thought that I was cheating on him for his brother," I shake my head in shame, "He broke up with me on the spot in anger without letting me figure out what had just happened."

"Wow," Momo was really into the whole story he asked an -un-needed question', "Is there more like that?"

"Saeki," I laugh.

Saeki's immediately turned red knowing exactly what scenario was going to be told.

"Satomi, please," he pleads.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," I laugh.

"Ne, what happened!" Eiji started to get excited.

"Satomi!" Saeki tried to cover my mouth, but he failed when David and Kentarou held him down.

"It was my birthday and well, Saeki threw me a mini party, but then, it turned out as a disaster. The entertainment didn't show up. It rained really hard and so were stuck in the theater with an empty stage so the team went up instead," I laugh at the good times.

"That doesn't seem too bad," Fuji smiles.

"Ah, but that's not even half of it. As the team was doing a bunch of crazy stuff, which I thought it was pretty funny. Though, Saeki kept apologizing," I turn to him as he mouthed 'sorry', "When it was over stage collapsed and I paid off the damage bill. Then, the power went out the from the rain and wind. Once we were stuck in an hour of darkness, everything was quiet so we went out to eat. It turned out the place Saeki was taking us to was closed due to the weather. We ended up eating at a nearby burger joint. Since that day was supposed to be sunny, no one had an umbrella. When Saeki was taking me home, we both went inside, dried off, and I gave Saeki my umbrella so he could get home without getting wet again. When I was seeing him off at the train station he kisses my cheek, tells me that we should just be friends cause he knew he screwed up and that I didn't deserve someone like me and left." **(A/N: That was LONG)**

"How long did that one last?" Eiji asks.

"About two weeks," everyone fell to the ground.

"Haha, but it would've been longer if it weren't for me," Saeki was completely embarrassed.

"I though that day wasn't all that bad," I laugh.

"And I still don't get that," he implies.

"Who was next?"

"Well I did go out with Kajimoto Takahisa," I smile at the good times.

"Really how?"

"Reiji and I went to the same summer tennis resort and he told me that he knew someone perfect for me," I laugh.

"Was it?"

"We were okay for a few weeks then we ended it cause it was too boring."

"Eh?"

"Haha, yeah… I can't really describe it though."

"Next?"

"Sengoku!" I skip over to him.

"Satomi!" he locks me into a death hug. **(A/N: I'm good at those! Ne, Hika?)**

"Not that surprising, that one," Oishi laughs.

"How did this perfect match end?" Shiraishi asks.

"I kept flirting with other girls while she was next to me and so I broke up with her. I knew it was the best thing to do," Sengoku smiles, "But then, she went for the worst guy possible."

"No I didn't!" I retort.

"Who?"

"Jin!" I jump in the air and luckily he caught me.

"EH?!"

"What?" I ask.

"How?!"

"Meet or end?"

"BOTH!"

"Well, I met him when I was with Sengoku, but started a bit after Sengoku. He kinda saved me from these guys that were messing with me. I really appreciated it and well it kinda kicked off from there. As for the end it was because for some reason when I was with him these perverted senior high students touched my butt when passing by all the time. He beat them up for me, but a bit too harshly. At one point the police gave him a warning and he even got a cut so after I fixed him up I broke up with him," I felt bad, "But, if I didn't, it would have gotten worse."

"Ah, I see," Inui sounded like an actor scouter, "Next."

"You'll never guess who," I smirk.

"Who?"

"Close your eyes," I demanded as I quickly make my way to Rikkaidai's vice captain and wrapped my arms around him, "And open!"

It took a few seconds for them to find me in the crowd, but they found us at the same time, "What the hell!?"

"How? Why? When? EH?!" Eiji started to run in circles with Momo.

"You went out with one of the strictest people in the tennis district?!" Momo's eye started to twitch as did Hika's and many others.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I point out.

"How?"

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Walking down the wet streets I bump into a stranger. Looking up to see that guy. He was on a tennis magazine._

"_You're Gen-nada!" I point._

"_Actually it's Sanada Genichirou," he helps me up._

"_Eh!?" I felt so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry!"_

"_No, it's fine. It happens all the time," he hovers his umbrella closer so I wouldn't get wet. (Yeah right!)_

"_You're from Rikkaidai, right? I heard you guys are amazing!" I laugh._

"_Ah, thank you," he takes a quick glance at his cell phone and notices the time, "Sadly, I can't walk you home."_

"_Huh?"_

"_But I can give you this," he takes off his Rikkaidai jacket and puts it on me, "It's a bit big, but It'll do."_

"_No! Wait, I couldn't possibly take your jacket! It's fine! If I run home I'll get there in ten minutes tops!"_

"_No, you might get sick," he smiles, "Please stop by Rikkaidai's tennis courts at two o'clock tomorrow. You can return the jacket then."_

"_Hai," I look down at the jacket and as I was looking up to thank him, he was already gone._

'_Flashback end'_

"Wow, that's actually pretty romantic of him," Yuushi was shocked to hear that Rikkaidai's 'oh-so-strict,' vice-captain to be romantic in any way, shape, or form.

"Yeah, and we never even got to hear that story from Fukubuchou!" Marui pops his bubble.

"Haha, but thing is. I didn't know he liked me at all."

"How could you miss that?" Momo laughs.

"I don't know! Though when I got there and gave him back his jacket, he asked me out. At that point I did fall for him and everything was good," I laugh, "But then, I dumped him for Niou."

"WOW!" Momo and Eiji exclaim in unison.

"Though, it turned out the Niou as only going out with me for a prank and dare," I turn to look at Niou who was completely tore down.

"At one time I did like you," Niou tried to make things a bit better.

"Once I found out it was already too late, he broke up with me first," my smile momentarily ended.

"Did you go back to Sanada?" Momo asks.

"Nope, I never go out with the same person."

"He's so mean!" Eiji whispers.

"No, it's fine though," I smile, "I'm over it and we never really got along too well anyways."

"Then?"

"You should know, Inui-senpai," I laugh, "It's Fuji."

"Saa, good times," he smiles.

"Haha I know, right Fuji?" I reply, "We broke up because of my parents, you know the whole reason why I went back to America."

"Oh yeah, why did you come back?" Kentarou asks.

"Well the guy I was supposed to marry was hoping I was a clone of my mom or something and when he saw me he said I wasn't pretty enough, so he declined the offer," I look down, "So my parents sent me back here and this time to find a love life of my own. Though truth is, I don't think I'll be looking for one in a while though."

"Not pretty enough!?" Eiji was mad, "But you had all these guys!"

"That's not a thing to boast about," I didn't mind the whole thing, "If he hadn't declined, I wouldn't be here."

"Ne, you're right!" he went back to being his happy self.

"When is the course starting Sebastian?" I question my server.

"In about eight minutes," he says.

I grab his shoulders and wildly shake him, "SEBASTIAN! SMILE! TALK NORMALLY! YOU'RE SO BORING!"

When I finally let him go he spun from the head bombing shake, "Ah, okay then. Well, then. We have seven minutes so enjoy."

"See. Isn't it nicer to just talk like a normal person would?" I imply.

"Yeah, sure," he smirks.

"You know, it's probably not a good idea for him to talk so laid back. He would accidentally talk that way with a customer," Yukimura didn't look all that happy.

"Sebastian only serves when I'm here, so there's really no point if he talks mannerly or not," I point out.

"You know, it's weird. I thought you would be with Yukimura rather than being with Sanada-kun," Kentarou says while still looking around the restaurant.

"She would never. She's scared of buchou," Kirihara laughs.

"Scared? Why scared?" Tooyama jumps around in curiosity.

"Well buchou wasn't so fond of her when she was first with fukubuchou and when she agreed to play a practice match with him, it got bad. She was stuck in the IPS, so she couldn't feel, see, or hear," Niou explains.

"I didn't stand a chance in the first place, but I thought that it'd be fun. Though then Genichirou got really really mad. Once I got better I told him that it isn't worth to be too mad over and he let it go after-" Kirihara cut me off.

"Haha yeah, making out on the side of the school!" Kirihara starts to laugh and immediately stops when Sanada was hovering over him.

"250 laps around the restaurant, now!" he orders.

"Hai," and Kirihara ran out the door.

"Satomi…," Inui calls.

"Hai?"

"You have…quite an interesting life," he jots down more data.

"Haha, I know!"

* * *

The dinner started and EVERYONE was starving, well beside Kirihara who'd do anything for a glass of water.

"Cheers to Satomi's arrival and to Ore-sama," Atobe lifts his glass of non-alcoholic wine.

Everyone cheered and ate and ate and ate. It turned out we needed to order more food. I blame Inui.

He started a eating contest with all the teams to see who would keep eating. Those who failed to eat paid the consequence of **INUI JUICE.**

In the end we just tied him up and threw him into the cleaning supply closet.

I turn to see how Hikaru was doing and it was going okay. He was talking to Ryoma which was a good thing, he needed to talk to him. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

I poke Kaidoh who was next to me, "Hey, look. They're talking."

"Fshhh, both of them usually never talk too."

"Right! I think it's kinda cute," I smile.

"You know that they're the same gender, right?" he points out.

"Ah, I know it's still kinda cute," I snicker at the real fact.

"Satomi, who'd you miss the most?" Atobe asks, wishing it was him.

"In Seigaku or overall?" I ask.

"Both."

"Well, I missed Kaidoh the most in Seigaku!" I laugh.

"EH?!" Momo cries.

"Yeah! He would've loved it! There was so much good food!"

"EH?! What about me!?" Momo sulks.

"Cause Kaidoh eats a reasonable amount of food!"

"OH… right."

"Oh yeah! Atobe did you bring the goods?" I ask trying to act like a druggie.

"Of course," he snaps his fingers and his butlers come out with large carts filled with gift bags, "These are gifts from America brought back by Satomi. It's all divided into teams so it'll be easier to find."

"More gifts?" Everyone was shocked.

"Well, I couldn't leave empty handed," I laugh.

"We're fine with just you back," Shiraishi points out, "Right Tooyama?"

He turns to see Tooyama missing and already at the Shitenhouji cart to look for his gift.

"It's fine, really," I give him a hug.

BOOM!

Inui-senpai abruptly emerges out of the closet.

"WOAH!"

He falls to the ground panting.

"Is he okay?" Sengoku chuckles.

"I don't know," I stare.

We untie him and get him some water.

"I got a photo message," Inui chuckles, "Look."

Everyone looks at it to see the picture of me and Sanada kissing.

"KIRIHARA!" Sanada calls out.

"Hai…?" he whimpers.

"Come here," he points.

Kirihara slowly makes his way over to be slammed in the cranium with the silver cart that had a sign the read, 'Rikkaidai'.

'_Great…'_The night was finally over with a bunch of my love life stories revealed.

* * *

I had to spend the night at Atobe's for tonight and the other night I got to spend whoever's I pleased.

"You had a lot of guys after me," he laughs.

"Ah, it makes me feel really slutty though," I laugh back.

"Not at all, but why so many?"

"Well, mom and dad don't love me, so I want to find the one that will soon before I fall into a deep depression."

Haha, you'll love your mom and dad for this… you get to chose schools again and they might not let you chose Seigaku."

"WHAT?"

* * *

What will happen!? This chapter is soooo long~!!! It's types a whole lot faster than if I had typed it up on my dad's crappy laptop which I might get, rather than my ancient desktop. Stupid thing. Satomi really isn't too slutty. Crazy, definitely. She just needs to be balanced out and that's what Kaidoh's gonna be there for J I'm trying to update more often so bear with it. I hope I can still get on. My grades aren't all too good and I might get everything taken away. -sigh- I know I was supposed to edit, but I thought that you rather have it now than never.


	6. NOTICE: SRSLY READ IT!

Okay okay, I know... But in my case coughexcusecough, is that I did type a chapter for this story... Yeah! Go look... I did update! o_o Okay, so maybe not....

FML, GOMENASAI~ -bows-

So... I've been thinking... This story could use some work... Would you kill me if I rewrote this?

Imma do it anyways :))


End file.
